If I were a Boy
by Okumura Arale
Summary: UPDATE  CH 7 .::. Ketika kau begitu dekat denganku, tapi terasa jauh. Ketika aku selalu di sampingmu, tapi tak mengetahui apapun tentangmu  .::. SasukexFemNaruto .::. GENDER BENDER. AU, TYPO, OOC, OC, dan ketidak sempurnaan lainnya. Don't like, Don't Read
1. I hate born as a woman!

**+= If I Were a Boy =+ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**If I Were a Boy © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: SasukexFemNaruto**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rated: Kok ga ada rated T+ sih?**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**Part 1: **

**I hate born as a woman!**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai perempuan. Lagipula kau tak manis sama sekali."

Dua kalimat yang dia ucapkan dengan telak menghancurkan hatiku. Sejak hari itu aku bertekad membuang jati diriku.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Naruto, mana bukuku yang kemarin kau pinjam?" Tanya pemuda raven bermata onyx dihadapanku yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tentang animasi 3D di bangku taman kampus.

Aku menatap matanya yang sedang melemparkan _death glare _padaku. Aku tidak takut pada mata itu, malah aku sangat menyukainya. Entah kenapa, sahabatku yang satu ini sering melemparkan _death glare_ terbaiknya hanya padaku, bukan pada fans-fans pengganggunya yang selalu sibuk berteriak-teriak tak karuan setiap dia lewat dengan tampang stoicnya.

"Namikaze Naruto-kun! Kembalikan BU-KU-KU!" ulangnya dengan penegasan.

"Ya... ya..." jawabku santai sambil menarik sebuah buku bersampul biru tua dari dalam tasku dan menyerahkannya ke tangan pemenang Mr. Konoha Freshness Campus tahun lalu itu, "Arigatou, Sasuke-sama." Candaku sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam di depannya.

"Hn." jawabnya pendek. Dasar tuan pelit suara.

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke, "Ah, sudah saatnya. Ayo!" kataku sambil berdiri dari duduk dan menepuk pundak Sasuke yang langsung mengikutiku di belakang.

Tak terasa, sudah lebih 2 tahun aku berkuliah di Universitas Konoha ini. Dan artinya, aku dan teman-temanku yang sudah semester 5 ini berkewajiban membina anak-anak tahun satu untuk masa pengenalan kampus baru. Kebetulan Sasuke terpilih menjadi ketua panitia tingkat jurusan, dan aku wakilnya. Siang ini kami akan berkumpul di aula Fakultas untuk pembukaan kegiatan Ospek Jurusan.

Aula ternyata sudah dipenuhi oleh para mahasiwa baru dan panitia seksi lain. Saat Sasuke dan aku memasuki ruangan, seketika hening menghampiri. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut seorangpun detik itu juga. Yah, alasannya tentu saja karena satu orang yang kini sudah berjalan di depanku, Sang Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke.

Siapa sih manusia normal yang tidak terpesona dengan ketampanannya, keindahannya, kesempurnaannya, bagai boneka porselen mahal dalam kotak kaca yang dijaga ketat. Baik wanita maupun pria pasti terpana melihatnya. Tak heran kalau Sasuke memiliki Fans Club yang juga beranggotakan para pria yang terhipnotis ketampanannya.

"Baiklah, karena ketua panitia klta sudah memasuki ruangan, kita mulai saja acara pembukaan Ospek Jurusan Teknik Informatika kita mulai," moderator langsung membuka acara diikuti tepuk tangan yang membahana di aula ini.

Satu persatu panitia inti menyampaikan kata sambutan kepada para mahasiswa baru. Sambutan balasan dari para mahasiswa baru pun beragam.

Ada yang menertawakan seniornya, seperti yang terjadi pada Lee Senpai yang habis ditertawai oleh para mahasiswa baru yang terkikik geli melihat tampilan pakaiannya yang serba hijau dengan rambut super bob dihiasi alis yang luar biasa tebal dan cara bicaranya yang seperti om-om paruh baya yang ingin kembali muda.

"Maka dari itu semuanya… Nikmatilah masa muda kalian! Yeah!" teriakannya di akhir sambutannya ternyata dijawab dengan tak kalah bersemangat oleh para mahsiswa baru.

"Ooosu!" merekapun bertepuk tangan.

Ada juga yang berteriak histeris saat Neji senpai menyampaikan sambutannya. Yah maklum saja, Neji senpai penerima Mr. Konoha Freshness Campus 2 tahun lalu. Dengan rambut panjang bak sutra berwarna indigo dan mata bewarna lavender yang menenangkan, dibingkai wajah tampan khas seorang Hyuuga dengan kemampuan otak diatas rata-rata. Dia terkesan misterius dan kurang ramah, tapi apabila kau berhasil mendekatinya, dia akan menjadi sahabat yang siap membantu saat diperlukan. Memang, calon penerus perusahaan IT, Hyuuga Corp. wajib memiliki kesempurnaan baik di luar maupun di dalam.

Teriakan godaan juga terdengar dikala Sepupu sang Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata yang memiliki paras cantik dan mata lavender yang sama menggodanya dengan kakak sepupunya, menyampaikan kata sambutan di depan para mahasiswa baru. Hinata yang lemah lembut dan cantik langsung di goda oleh para mahasiswa baru yang terpesona dengan kecantikannya sehingga Hinata yang pemalu itu gugup seketika.

"Ano… Mungkin se-sekian dari saya… Te-terima kasih," katanya gugup.

Akhirnya, sampai juga pada giliranku menyampaikan kata sambutan. Aku yang tadi berdiri di sebelah Sasuke, sudut aula, berjalan ke tengah ruangan, mengambil microphone yang disodorkan moderator. Memandang sekeliling aula dan tersenyum saat beberapa mahasiswi berbisik-bisik sambil menunjukku, ada juga yang terang-terangan melambaikan tangan padaku dan tersenyum manis. Ku balas lambaian mereka dengan kibasan tangan sekilas dan mulai berbicara.

"Selamat siang adik-adik sekalian," suara Altoku membahana di dalam aula dengan bantuan pengeras suara. "Perkenalkan, saya Namikaze Naruto, wakil ketua panitia sekaligus wakil dari Himpunan Mahasiswa Jurusan Informatika. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Naruto. Sepertinya tidak banyak yang bisa saya sampaikan. Karena, rata-rata sudah disampaikan oleh para senior lain yang berbicara sebelum saya. Yang ingin saya sampaikan hanyalah, nikmatilah kehidupan baru kalian di dunia kampus. Jadikan hidup kalian indah dengan menambah teman, mengikuti berbagai kegiatan yang ada, dan mencari pacar," celetuk ku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada para mahasiswi yang kini sudah tertawa malu-malu dengan pipi merona.

"Ah~ mahasiswi tahun ini manis-manis semua ya… Andaikan aku bisa jadi pria beruntung mendapatkan salah satu dari kalian. Ya, kan?" candaku lagi yang dijawab oleh teriakan histeris para mahasiswi baru dan tawa menggoda dan suitan dari para mahasiswa baru.

Aku dapat melihat Sasuke memelototiku dari tempatnya berdiri, dan aku hanya melemparkan cengiran khasku padanya.

"Sepertinya yang saya sampaikan sedikit Out of Topic, sehingga ketua kita disana memelototi saya dengan tatapan mematikannya yang terkenal mampu menewaskan berbagai makhluk hidup," candaku lagi sehingga Sasuke bertambah berang dan memerintahkanku untuk menyudahi kata sambutanku.

"Ahaha… Karena ketua kita sudah memberi kode, saya cukupkan sekian. Akhir kata, saya mengucapkan selamat datang bagi para mahasiswa baru Jurusan ini. Sekian, Terima Kasih," aku menyerahkan microphone pada moderator dan berjalan mendekati sasuke yang suda melipat tangan di dada.

"Ehe…" cengirku sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke langsung menjitak kepalaku, "Apa kau tidak bisa serius pada saat seperti ini?"

Aku hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi sambil memegang kepalaku yang sakit.

"Kalau ngambek seperti itu kau terlihat seperti perempuan," ujar Sasuke dan melangkah menuju tengah ruangan, karena sekarang giliran dia yang menyampaikan kata sambutan sekaligus membuka secara resmi acara ospek jurusan.

Kalimat terakhir yang disampaikan Sasuke seketika membuatku kaget dan terdiam. Aku terkadang sering berfikir, apakah Sasuke sudah tahu jati diriku? Semoga saja tidak. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati menunjukkan ekspresi.

Karena sibuk dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk karena kata-kata Sasuke tadi, aku sampai tidak menyadari kehebohan yang terjadi saat Sasuke mengakhiri kata sambutannya.

"Eh? Mereka kenapa?" tanyaku pada Kiba, rekan sekelasku yang juga anggota panitia.

Tapi, Kiba hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk pundakku. Dan aku hanya bisa memasang wajah heran. Saat ku tanyakan pada Sasuke langsung, jawabannya hanya,

"Hn? Tidak ada apa-apa," acuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan aula dan meninggalkanku hanya bisa menahan rasa penasaran dan amarah yang muncul.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Naru-chan senpai!" teriakan seseorang membuatku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh cepat kebelakang. Suara itu… jangan-jangan…

"Naru-chan Senpai… Ah… Akhirnya tersusul juga," seorang mahasiswa baru dengan terengah-engah baru saja berlari menyusulku.

"Konohamaru! Se-sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke kanan-kiri takut ada yang mendengarkan obrolanku dan Konohamaru.

"Sekarang aku sudah menjadi juniormu di kampus," ucapnya bangga sambil memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya yang terawat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menariknya menuju sebuah lokal kosong.

"Dengar! Di kampus, jangan sekali-kali kau memanggilku, Naru-chan Senpai! Kalau salah seorang saja mahasiswa di kampus ini mengetahui kalau aku perempuan, kau akan ku bunuh!" ancamku pada Konohamaru sambil mendesaknya ke dinding kelas dan memilin kerah kemeja putihnya.

"Ta-tapi Naru-chan senpai—"

"Kau turuti saja kata-kataku kalau kau ingin aman berkuliah di kampus ini,"

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa Naru— ah, maksudku Naruto senpai."

"Kenapa katamu?" aku memandang Konohamaru dengan tatapan dingin.

"Karena aku benci dilahirkan menjadi seorang perempuan," aku melangkah keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Konohamaru yang menatapku miris.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(TBC)**

.

.

.

Karena ini pair cross gender pertama punya Arale…

Maap kalau ada typo disana-sini

Tolong RnR nyaaa~

**m(_ _)m**


	2. WIG

**+= If I Were a Boy =+ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**If I Were a Boy © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: SasukexFemNaruto**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated: Kok ga ada rated T+ sih?**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**Part 2: **

**Identity**

**.**

"_Karena aku benci dilahirkan menjadi seorang perempuan," aku melangkah keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Konohamaru yang menatapku miris._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Brak!**

Kubanting pintu kamar apartemenku dan langsung menghempaskan diri keatas kasur di sudut kamar. Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah berusaha mencari kampus yang letaknya jauh dari kotaku. Tapi, kenapa aku tetap bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mengenal masa laluku. Dan kenapa harus Konohamaru? Kenapa harus anak yang sangat tahu masa laluku yang kelam dan sangat ingin ku lupakan.

**~Flashback On~**

Dia, pemilik mata kelam yang menyedot perhatian semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dia, pemilik wajah rupawan dengan kulit pucat bak porselen yang rapuh. Dia, pemilik senyum ramah yang menghangatkan hati setiap wanita. Dia, orang yang sanggup membuatku, Namikaze Naruto, gadis kelas 3 SMA Suna jatuh hati.

Hari itu, aku bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Sepulang sekolah biasanya aku bermain sepakbola dengan anak-anak klub di lapangan bola milik sekolah. Sore itu saat kegiatan klub berakhir, aku mengatakan tekad ku pada juniorku, Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"Yosh, Konohamaru. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya hari ini," aku mengepalkan tangan dan berteriak tanpa keraguan.

"Ne… Naru-chan senpai, kau yakin?" tanya Konohamaru dengan wajah cemas.

"Tentu saja!" jawabku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hm... Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil," Konohamaru tersenyum dan menepuk punggungku.

"Un, arigatou Konohamaru," aku mengacak-acak kepala junior dua tahun dibawahku itu. "Ah, itu dia," teriakku saat melihat sosok pemuda yang kusukai melintas, "Aku kesana dulu. Doakan aku yaa…" dan berlari meninggalkan Konohamaru.

Aku berlari menghampiri pemuda yang setahun belakangan selalu mengisi hatiku dengan senyumnya, keramahannya, dan paras tampannya.

"Hai, Sai. Kau baru pulang?" tanyaku sekedar basa-basi pada pemuda itu dan menyamakan langkah disampingnya. Jantungku berdetak cepat, suhu tubuhku meningkat, dan wajahku memanas.

"Ah, kau ternyata, Naruto. Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Walau aku sudah tak lagi menjabat ketua OSIS, tapi mereka tetap merengek minta bantuan padaku," senyum ramahnya masih menghiasi wajah tampannya walau dalam kondisi lelah, ituah yang kusukai darinya.

"Wah, repot juga ya jadi orang yang bisa diandalkan," kataku sambil menyilangkan tangan diatas kepala.

"Kau, sendiri? Pasti baru selesai ikut latihan dengan anak-anak klub sepak bola."

"Ehehe," aku menunjukkan cengiran khasku padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bergabung secara resmi saja?"

"Kalau memang peraturan mengizinkan, sudah dari kelas 1 aku bergabung dalam klub," keluhku.

Dia hanya tertawa.

Kami pun berjalan dalam diam.

"Ne… Sai. Ada yang ingin ku katakan," kataku memecah keheningan.

"Ya?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memutar badanku agar berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Sai terkejut dengan pernyataanku yang tiba-tiba. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah drastis.

"Maaf. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai perempuan. Lagipula kau tak manis sama sekali."

"Eh?" aku shok dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sai.

"Yah, seharusnya kau berkaca. Gadis dekil sepertimu tak pantas untuk menjadi kekasihku. Dan maaf saja, aku tak mau mempermalukan diriku dengan berpacaran dengan gadis sepertimu."

Aku hanya bisa menunduk mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkannya.

"Kau sering ikut latihan dengan klub Sepakbola sekolah dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap, dan terkadang sepulang kegiatan klub kau tidak mengganti bajumu dan tetap pulang mengenakan seragam yang sudah basah oleh keringat dan dipenuhi lumpur. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan gadis sekotor kau selama aku hidup."

**~Flashback Off~**

Aku terbangun dengan kondisi peluh membasahi tubuh, kejadian itu kembali membayangiku. Kejadian yang membuatku memutuskan suatu perubahan terbesar dalam hidupku.

Dari kecil aku memang dibesarkan di lingkungan dominan laki-laki. Ayahku, pemilik klub sepakbola yang telah menghasilkan para pemain bermutu yang diantaranya terkenal di liga pro. Kakakku **Kyuubi**, ketua Genk berandalan terbesar di kotaku dan juga disegani di kota-kota sekitarku. Jika kau melihat logo **'Jinchuuriki' **pada salah satu kendaraan yang melintas di daerahmu, bisa dipastikan kalau pemiliknya merupakan salah satu anak buah kakakku.

Ibuku? Aku tak pernah tahu ibuku orang yang seperti apa. Bagaimana caranya berbicara, bagaimana caranya memanggilku, bagaimana caranya berjalan, bagaimana wajahnya ketika tersenyum. Aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya langsung. Kenapa? Karena, beliau sedang dalam perawatan di Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Ya, ibuku mengalami gangguan jiwa. Apa penyebabnya? Aku!

**TOK-TOK!**

Aku tertegun mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu apartemenku. Siapa yang malam-malam begini datang berkunjung?

"Ya, sebentar," ujarku melangkah menuju pintu masuk. Saat kuintip siapa yang berada di balik pintu, aku mendapati Konohamaru yang berdiri mematung dengan wajah kalut.

"Mau apa?" tanyaku ketus dari balik pintu.

Dia terlihat salah tingkah, "Ano, senpai. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini. Aku mau minta tolong soal perlengkapan untuk ospek besok. Aku kehilangan catatanku. Aku lupa barang-barang apa saja yang harus dibawa besok. Dan senior yang ku kenal cuma Naruto senpai. Jadi…"

Akupun membukakan pintu, "Masuklah."

"Arigatou, maaf menganggu," Konohamaru melangkah masuk kedalam ruanganku, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Kenapa?"

"Ano, senpai. Bagaimanapun aku kan laki-laki, sedangkan kau perempuan. Kalau berkunjung malam-malam begini…"

Aku tertawa.

"Memangnya kau mau menyerangku?" kikikku tertahan. Air mata keluar dari sudut mataku karena menahan geli.

"Bu-bukan begitu… Ta-tapi, aku hanya memikirkan pendapat para tetanggamu."

Aku sedikit menelengkan kepalaku.

"Sudahlah, disini individualismenya tinggi, jadi mereka tak akan peduli dengan apa yang tetangga mereka lakukan," aku melangkah meninggalkan Konohamaru yang akhirnya melangkah masuk juga.

"Ini," aku menyerahkan sebuah buku panduan berwarna orange yang sudah lusuh. "Ini buku panduan milikku 2 tahun lalu, saat masih mahasiswa baru. Isinya tak banyak yang berubah dari buku panduan tahun ini. Kau boleh memakainya dulu.

"Arigatou, Senpai," cengir Konohamaru.

Pemuda berambut jigrak itupun segera mengeluarkan alat tulis dari tas pinggang yang dibawanya dan mulai menyalin isi buku orange itu.

"Sudah, bawa saja. Lagipula aku sudah tak membutuhkannya," Ujarku sambil melangkah menuju dapur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Konohamaru menyimpan kembali alat tulisnya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tawarku.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Senpai."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekalian permintaan maafku soal kejadian tadi siang," kataku sambil memasang tampang menyesal.

Konohamaru tersenyum simpul, "Kalau begitu, kopi."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ohayo, Naruto-senpai," terik beberapa mahasiswi baru saat aku lewat sambil menguap.

"Pagi," jawabku sambil terus melangkah menuju kelas kuliah pagiku.

Kemarin malam aku kurang tidur karena terlalu lama ngobrol dengan Konohamaru. Kami kembali mengenang masa-masa SMA yang tak terasa sudah dua tahun berlalu. Mulai dari para guru yang sepertinya kebanyakan tidak berubah dari sejak jaman SMAku, sampai klub sepakbola tempatku biasa menghabiskn waktu sepulang sekolah.

Tapi, yang membuatku kepikiran adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Konohamaru sesaat sebelum dia meninggalkan apartemenku.

"_Kenapa kau memotong rambut panjangmu? Padahal rambutmu begitu indah."_

Yah, apa boleh buat. Demi menyembunyikan identitasku, aku memotong rambut panjangku yang sudah ku pelihara bertahun-tahun. Lagipula ayah dan kakak memang sudah lama mendesakku memotong rambut panjangku.

"_Anak lelaki tak cocok berambut panjang. Lagipula, bisa mengganggu saat kau bermain bola,"_ kata ayahku saat melihat rambut panjang sepunggungku.

"_Kau tak cocok berambut panjang Naruto, mengganggu pemandangan. Lebih baik babat habis saja rambutmu itu,"_ kata Kyuubi-nii saat mengantarkanku berangkat sekolah.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku segera menoleh, melihat siapa yang berani berbuat seperti itu padaku.

"Sasuke," ucapku tertahan saat mengetahui siapa yang menyentuhku.

"Hn," seperti biasa, pangeran stoic itu hanya mengeluarkan suara seperti dengusan.

"Ku kira siapa," aku segera menarik turun tangannya dari puncak kepalaku.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe? Tidak biasanya melamun pagi-pagi begini," tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa," aku berbohong.

"Kau tidak cukup pintar untuk membohongiku, Naruto. Katakan ada apa?" dia memandangku penuh curiga.

Aku hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran khasku padanya agar dia tidak terlalu cemas. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Teme. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk."

Sasuke kembali mengacak-acak kepalaku. "Kalau ada apa-apa, ceritalah padaku. Kita kan sahabat."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ini," Sasuke memberikan sebuah bungkusan ke tanganku.

"Apa ini?"

"Makanan dari nenekku."

Ah, nenek. Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku mengunjungi nenekku. Kalau tidak salah, saat aku baru lulus SMA. Aku mengunjunginya sambil membawakan piagam kelulusanku padanya. Apa kabarnya ya? Apakah dia sehat-sehat saja? Apa katanya kira-kira saat melihat penampilanku yang sekarang? Padahal dia sangat menyukai rambut panjangku. Setiap aku berkunjung ke rumahnya, pasti dia membantu mengikat rambut panjangku.

**TAK!**

"Ittai," ringisku sambil memegang jidatku yang sekarang terasa sakit.

"Lagi-lagi kau melamun."

"Teme, jelek! Sakit tahu!" berangku.

"Apa sih yang kau lamunkan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya teringat nenekku. Kira-kira, bagaimana keadaannya ya?" kataku menerawang.

"Kalau begitu kau kunjungi saja. Lagipula minggu depan _Golden Week_."

"Ah, benar juga," mataku membulat. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi."

"Aku boleh ikut, kan?" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Lagipula aku tak punya rencana apa-apa saat golden week."

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke," aku mulai gelagapan. "Rumah Nenek-ku jauh," kataku agar Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Kalau pergi dengan Sasuke, bisa-bisa identitasku ketahuan.

"Dimana?"

"Pulau selatan."

"Oh, tenang saja. Aku akan tanggung biaya perjalananku sendiri. Kau tak perlu takut," jawabnya yakin.

"Ta-tapi, kau butuh passport, kan?" kataku terbata.

"Kau kira, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, Dobe," katanya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Uhk, sial. Aku lupa kalau dia adalah anak dari presidir sebuah perusahaan terkemuka di kota ini. Tidak heran kalau dia biasa berlibur ke dalam dan luar negeri.

"Eng—" aku mulai berfikir keras. "Ah, sepertinya keberangkatanku perlu difikirkan lagi. Soalnya keuanganku bulan ini sedang sulit," elakku.

"Kalau begitu, kau pakai uangku saja dulu. Kau bisa menggantinya kapan-kapan,"

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu,"

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita masuk kelas. Iruka sensei sudah datang," kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mendorong Sasuke memasuki kelas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**3 Hari menjelang Golden Week.**

Dua hari lalu aku sudah hampir menghabiskan uang tabunganku untuk memesan tiket penerbangan menuju Pulau selatan. Hari ini, aku berecana membeli beberapa perlengakapan untuk keberangkatan. Termasuk beberapa buah wig. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk dipakai! Karena, di passportku tertera bahwa seorang Namikaze Naruto itu ber-gender Perempuan, bukan Laki-laki dan Nenek tidak mengetahui bahwa aku telah membabat habis rambut panjangku.

"Untuk apa wig itu?"

Aku dikagetkan suara seseorang saat sedang memilih beberapa buah wig orange panjang di sebuah toko.

"Sasuke! Sedang apa kau disini?" Aku terkaget saat menyadari Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangku.

"Untuk apa wig itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau membeli wig?"

"Si-siapa bilang aku mau beli!" aku mulai panik dan meletakkan asal wig-wig ditanganku.

"Hn. Dobe, aku pernah bilang, kan. Jangan berbohong padaku," Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajam padaku.

"_Co_-_cosplay_! Iya, untuk _cosplay_!" jawabku asal.

Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau _cosplayer _yang hobi _crossdresser._"

"Ahahaha… Ini kan hobi yang memalukan. Tak mungkin aku menceritakannya padamu," tawaku hambar.

"Hn," jawabnya pendek.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Kyuubi-nii berencana mampir ke rumah hari ini," aku berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, kuantar kau pulang," tawarnya.

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku bisa naik kereta," aku mulai melangkah keluar dari toko.

Tapi, tiba-tiba lenganku di genggam.

"Dobe, kau aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok. Sudah dulu ya, Teme. Ja," aku segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang sepertinya ikut berlari mengejarku.

"Naruto! Tunggu!" panggilannya tak kuacuhkan.

Aku segera berlari dan bersembunyi di dalam toilet umum yang kutemukan tak jauh dari toko tempatku bertemu Sasuke tadi. Sial, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya? Argh! Aku jadi batal membeli wig. Tak mungkin aku menampakkan batang hidungku pada Nenek dengan kondisi kepala seperti ini. Aku mengacak-acak kepala orangeku sambil berjongkok di sudut kloset bilik toilet umum.

15 menit sudah aku jongkok di atas kloset bilik toilet umum. Kurasa seharusnya Sasuke sudah menyerah mencariku. Perlahan kukeluarkan kepala orangeku dari toilet dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarku. Oke, aman. Akupun segera melangkahkan kakiku kembali ke toko tadi sambil tetap waspada.

"Kak, tolong wig orange panjang tadi, ya," ucapku pada pelayan toko yang kini tersenyum ramah dan mengambilkan beberapa buah wig dan menunjukkannya padaku.

"Yang mana?" tanyanya.

Aku segera mengambil model lurus panjang sepinggang dengan poni. Bahannya lembut, sepertinya dibuat dari bahan rambut asli. Aku segera membayar wig itu yang ternyata harganya lumayan mahal dan segera ngeloyor keluar toko sambil berlari ke arah stasiun kereta tanpa menyadari sepasang mata onyx memandangku sampai sosokku menghilang dibalik peron.

**~TBC~**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Fufufufufufufufufu… Akhirnya apdet juga…

Gomen, kelamaan…

Soalnya masa-masa Arale sibuk kuliah sih…

Baru selese kemping acara KBM. Trus ada MID juga, trus ngurus Magang…

Doh! Ribet…

Semoga suka… en yang pastinya masih bakalan berlanjut…

**.**

**Replay review:**

.

Yuuchan no Haru999, Sukisuju: sesuai permintaan… UPDATE!

NaMIKAze Nara, I-chan-chan, naru3: Fufufufu, jarang yak SasuFemNaru? Arale bikin fict ini, karena gak rela masangin si "_Teme_ jelek" selain sama si "_Dobe_ ribut". Review terus yaaa…

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan: Warningnya Sho-ai. Soalnya, kan si Naru blom ketahuan gender aslinya _*ngelak. Padahal emang gegara salah ketik*_ :P Jangan lupa review lagii… Makasih.

Fujoshi Nyasar: Kyaaaa~ _*ikutan histeris*_ Fufufufu makasih reviewnya Fujo. Tunggulah detik-detik terbongkarnya identitas Naru-chan.

Namikaze Sakura: Penjelasannya pelan-pelan ya, Sakura-chan. Ehe…

mechakucha no aoi neko: Konohamaru itu item penting di cerita ini. Sebagai orang dari jaman masa lalu Naru-chan, makanya kita siksa-siksa dikit. _*SM MODE ON* _Arale berpegang pada data-data dari majalah Anim***ter soalnya… didata mereka disebutin kalo rambut Neji (dijaman sebelum Shippuden) warnanya Indigo. Tapi, entah sejak kapan jadi cokelat (nyadar pas liat gambar Neji dengan jaket Chunninnya). Oke, tar Arale ralat! Thanks Reviewnya~

Namikaze Shiruna Kuruta: Fufufufu, udah tau kan…

Cute-Tamacchan: Fufufufu, makasih, Tama. Bun jadi geer neh _*idung membesar*._ TApi, lemahnya bun adalah suka kehilangan ide cerita ditengah-tengah _*kabur*_

NaMIAkaze-kawaii: Makasih~ Fufufufu, sebenarnya mau HIATUS sih… Tapi, kok rasanya jadi kaya punya HUTANG yak? Jadi, hiatusnya ditunda sampai 2 Fict di tamatin dulu. Tapi, mohon maklum kalau Updatenya lama… Soalnya Arale juga lagi masa-masa sibuk kuliah :P

kanata.: Kanata anakku… akhirnya kamu gabung juga…

.

**Reviewnya ditunggu~**

**m(_ _)m**


	3. Airport

**+= If I Were a Boy =+ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**If I Were a Boy © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: SasukexFemNaruto**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated: Kok ga ada rated T+ sih?**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

_Aku segera membayar wig itu yang ternyata harganya lumayan mahal dan segera ngeloyor keluar toko sambil berlari ke arah stasiun kereta tanpa menyadari sepasang mata onyx memandangku sampai sosokku menghilang dibalik peron._

**.**

**Part 3: **

**Airport**

**.**

**Hari keberangkatan**

"Yosh… Aku sudah siap."

Kucek kembali barang-barang yang akan ku bawa selama perjalanan seminggu ini dalam sebuah koper berukuran sedang yang masih menganga di tengah ruangan. Baju, oke. Pakaian dalam, oke. Er, bra-ku sepertinya kurang. Yah, maklum saja, selama dua tahun ini, aku hanya memakai _sport_ _bra_ atau _vest_ tebal untuk menyamarkan bentuk tubuhku. Sudahlah, aku beli disana saja. Hm… perlengkapan mandi, oke. Setelah kurasa semuanya lengkap, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari apartemen mungilku dan menaiki taksi yang sudah menantiku di depan apartemen.

Taksi yang kutumpangi berlari mulus diatas jalanan beraspal yang memanas akibat matahari yang bersinar. Aku memosisikan diri duduk senyaman mungkin di bangku penumpang sambil mendengarkan Ipod orange kesayanganku yang sedang memutarkan sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan dengan merdunya oleh sang penyanyi pemilik tubuh mungil yang selalu membuatku iri.

_kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka  
kono sora o toberu hazu dakara  
nando tsumazuita toshite mo  
For You  
taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu  
yume miru koto  
kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite (*)  
_

Aku bersenandung pelan mengikuti lirik lagu yang mengalun. Sesaat, aku merasa kalau supir taksi yang kutumpangi tersenyum padaku lewat kaca spion tengah saat mendengarku bernyanyi.

"Ya?" kataku sambil membuka sebelah headphone, saat kulihat sang supir seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Suaramu terlalu tinggi dan tipis untuk suara seorang pemuda. Wajahmu juga terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang mahasiswa," ucapnya blak-blakan.

Aku segera melemparkan _death glare_ terbaikku padanya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku saja. Bukan dengan maksud apa-apa," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Bukan anda saja yang berkata seperti itu kok," kataku acuh dan kembali memasang headphone yang tadi ku buka.

Ipodku kini memutar sebuah hits terbaru dari **Nico Touches the Walls **yang berirama sedikit cepat. Aku kembali terhanyut ke dalam lagunya dan tanpa sadar menyanyi dengan volume yang lumayan keras.

_kanashimi nante hakidashite mae dake mitereba iindakke  
sore ja totemo matomo de irare nai  
subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashitemo hikari o kasuka ni kanjiterunda  
__soko made yuke sou nara_

_iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute  
yami o miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou mo nai DIVER  
iki o shite mite  
tada no shiawase ni kizuitara mou nidoto oborenai yo (**)_

Sebetulnya, aku bukan tipe orang yang pemilih soal lagu dan musik kesukaan. Aku mendengar apa yang ingin ku dengar, aku bernyanyi apa yang ingin kunyanyikan.

"Fyuu~ Hebat juga. Suaramu bisa stabil dengan kondisi jalan seperti ini," pujinya sambil tertawa.

"Hn. Sudah biasa," kataku sambil mengambil sebotol air mineral di tas ranselku.

"Kau vokalis band?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, seorang penyanyi?"

"Bukan,"

"Lalu?" alisnya berkerut.

"Aku hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tetap takkan percaya begitu saja," ucapnya tegas dengan menyunggingkan senyum.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang padanya karena taksi yang kunaiki sudah sampai di depan pintu keberangkatan Bandara Internasional Konoha.

"Terima kasih—" aku melirik sekilas tag name anggota yang tergantung di kaca spion tengah mobil. "—Nara-san."

"Hei, tidak adil kalau hanya kau yang mengetahui namaku. Sedangkan aku tak mengetahui namamu," ejeknya protes.

"Untuk apa?"

"Berteman—" tawarnya.

"Namikaze Naruto," kataku pendek dan melangkah keluar taksi.

"Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan, Naruto," ucapnya sambil melambai dari balik pintu taksi yang perlahan mulai berjalan menjauhi tempatku berdiri.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Aku segera menatap jam tangan orange cerah yang melingkar di pergelangan lengan kananku dan mendapati jarum jam telah menunujukkan pukul 10.00. Oke, aku tepat waku untuk check in menilik waktu keberangkatan pesawatku yang tertera di tiket kurang lebih satu jam lagi. Segera ku tarik koperku menuju toilet di luar bandara yang ada tak jauh dari pintu masuk stasiun keberangkatan untuk mengganti pakaianku.

Awalnya aku ragu saat berniat memasuki toilet. Melihat bahwa kondisiku sekarang dengan style seorang laki-laki. Jadi, yang ku lakukan hanya mematung tiga meter dari pintu masuk selama sekitar 5 menit. Akhirnya aku membulatkan tekad dan melangkahkan kakiku.

"Maaf tuan, toilet prianya di sebelah sana," tiba-tiba seorang petugas kebersihan wanita menghentikan langkahku.

Ini yang ku takutkan! Pada akhirnya, aku memang harus menjalankan rencana yang sudah ku skenariokan tadi.

"Enak saja pria! Begin-begini aku masih perempuan tulen, tahu!" berangku sambil mengeluarkan suara suara altoku yang aslinya jauh lebih tipis dan tinggi daripada nada bicaraku yang kukeluarkan di kampus.

"Kalau tidak percaya—" aku meraih sebelah tangan sang petugas dan mengarahkannya ke selangkanganku. "Ini! Aku tidak punya _penis_ tahu!" kataku sambil mati-matian menahan malu. Akh, aku nekat sekali!

"Ah, maafkan saya, nona. Maafkan saya!" akhirnya pelayan itu percaya dan meminta maaf berkali-kali padaku.

Aku segera berlari memasuki toilet sambil mengacuhkan beberapa orang yang menatapku heran. Sial, semoga diantara mereka tidak ada yang mengenalku.

**SRAK**

Aku mengeluarkan bungkusan mencurigakan yang ada di dalam tas ransel dan menjejerkannya di depan kaca westafel. Sebuah wig orange panjang sepunggung yang sudah ku kuncir dua, dengan pita hitam yang kontras dengan warna wig. Sebuah mini dress berwarna pastel dengan panjang 10cm diatas lutut dihiasi rimpel dan kerutran manis berwarna orange lembut dibagian dada dengan kerah lebar yang bisa memperlihatkan dengan jelas leher jenjangku dan kulit karamelku yang eksotis. Kaos kaki hitam panjang setinggi paha dipadukan dengan sepatu ber-hak lima centi berwarna orange. Tak lupa choker hitam untuk menghiasi leherku.

"Hm, lumayan," ujarku pelan saat semua perlengkapan itu kupakai.

Kuambil bedak compact di dalam tas ranselku dan memoleskan bedak tipis di permukaan wajah tanku yang jarang tersentuh make-up. Lipgloss tipis pun ku oleskan untuk sedikit mencerahkan wajahku.

"Ternyata aku lumayan manis juga kalau berdandan," celetukku sambil mematut diri di depan cemin. "Tapi, tetap saja make-up itu merepotkan," tambahku dan segera memasukkan bedak compact ke dalam sebuah tas tangan orange yang label harganya saja belum kulepas dan menjejalkan tansel kosong ke dalam ruang kosong yang sudah ku sediakan di sudut koper.

Pukul 10.30

Sial, aku terlambat Check in. Segera kularikan kakiku keluar toilet.

"Ck, koper!" rutukku kesal saat sadar, kalau koperku tertinggal di dalam toilet.

Setelah mengambil koper sialan yang untungnya belum diselamatkan oleh tangan tak bertanggung jawab, aku mempercepat langkah sebisa mungkin menuju loket check in.

**BUK!**

"Aduh!" ringisku saat tanpa kusadari aku menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf nona, aku tak melihat jalan."

Suara itu mengulurkan tangan membantuku berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga salah karena terburu-buru," ucapku sambil meraih tangan pucatnya.

"Naruto?" suara itu memanggil namaku.

"Eh?" kutolehkan kepalaku ke wajah pemuda yang menabrakku. "Sai…"

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Oh, tuhan. Kumohon, semoga ini fatamorgana semata. Semoga ini hanya halusinasi. Semoga ini hanya mimpi. Sebenarnya aku masih berada di apartemen mungilku, masih dibawah selimut orangeku, masih bergelung dalam dinginnya pagi, masih—

"Kau, Naruto, kan?" suara itu kembali memperdengarkan namaku.

Aku segera menarik kasar tanganku yang masih digenggam Sai dan berlari secepat mungkin memasuki pintu kaca stasiun keberangkatan yang dijaga oleh petugas pemeriksa tiket penerbangan.

"Ini," kataku terburu saat menyerahkan tiket pesawatku pada petugas.

"Ya, silakan nona."

Aku segera meletakkan koperku diatas mesin _x-ray scanning_dan aku segera melangkah melewati _Steel Detector_. Dibelakang, aku bisa melihat Sai sedang dihalangi petugas karena mencoba menerobos masuk tanpa tiket.

Fyuh… Syukurlah, aku terselamatkan oleh peraturan ketat bandara yang dulu sempat kuumpat karena terlalu merepotkan.

Kenapa aku harus bertemu dia? Disini, dikota ini. Saat aku sudah melupakan keberadaannya yang tiga tahun lalu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar. Kenapa dadaku kembali berdetak cepat saat namaku diucapkan oleh bibirnya yang pernah menyakitiku? Kenapa? Apa aku masih merinukannya? Apa aku masih ingin terpantul di kedua bola mata kelamnya? Dan, kenapa aku malah melarikan diri darinya?

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**~Flashback On~**

"Naru-chan senpai. Ada kabar buruk," kulihat Konohamaru berlari dengan terburu-buru menghampiriku yang sedang menikmati santap siangku di kantin sekolah yang kini sudah dipenuhi murid-murid dari hampir seluruh kelas.

"Hn?" aku hanya menoleh tanpa selera sambil tetap mengunyah ramen pesananku.

"Sai-senpai akan pindah sekolah!" teriaknya histeris.

Seketika kantin yang awalnya hanya dipenuhi dengan bunyi denting sendok-garpu yang beradu dengan mangkok dan piring berubah menjadi kebisingan yang keluar serempak dari mulut para pengunjung kantin, khususnya wanita.

Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Konohamaru dengan tatapan luar biasa kaget.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya. Yakin. Pasti. Sekarang dia sedang di ruang kepala sekolah untuk berpamitan karena ku dengar dia akan pindah ke luar negeri hari ini juga."

Tanpa banyak kata, aku segera berlari menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Sai!" panggilku sesampainya disana dan langsung dihujani tatapan penuh tanya dari para guru dan petugas yang berada disana.

"Ada apa Namikaze-san?" wakil kepala sekolah menyapaku.

"Sai?" ulangku.

"Oh, Sai-san baru saja pergi. Dia berangkat siang ini juga dengan satu-satunya penerbangan hari ini."

Aku segera keluar ruangan dan berlari lagi menju gerbang sekolah. Disana aku menemukan Sai sedang melangkah memasuki Toyota Alphard Biru tua yang terparkir tepat di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Sai!" teriakku.

Sai menoleh. "Oh, kau Naruto. Cepat juga informasimu. Padahal aku sudah mati-matian merahasiakan keberangkatanku hari ini," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku ingin bicara. Banyak yang ingin ku sampaikan. Tapi, bibirku kelu dan yang keluar hanya, "Sai…"

"Hei Naruto, ndaikan saja kau lelaki. Kita mungkin bisa bersahabat," ucapnya dengan ekspresi datar yang tak terbaca olehku. Apa arti kata-katanya.

"Sayonara, Naruto-kun." Sai akhirnya menaiki mobil yang segera berjalan dengan meninggalkan kepulan asap tipis dibelakangnya dan lubang besar yang menganga dan berdarah di dadaku.

**~Flashback Off~**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"**Para penumpang pesawat MM 801 tujuan South Island dengan kode penerbangan 880102 dapat segera memasuki kabin pesawat."**

Panggilan dari pengeras suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Akhirnya, setelah pesawat mengalami pending selama 1 jam, aku bisa segera berangkat. Kuraih tas tangan yang tergeletak di kursi sebelahku dan melangkah menaiki pesawat.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Kuhempaskan badanku ke kursi penumpang dan segera memasang belt penumpang. Di depan, para pramugari sedang memeragakakan pemasangan belt dan pengumuman tentang keamanan dan pintu darurat. Aku menyambar majalah yang ada di laci dihadapanku dan membalik-baik halamannya.

"Ukh," kurasakan telingaku mendenging dan kepalaku pusing. Aku memang lemah dengan kondisi ruangan tertutup seperti di pesawat dan mobil yang tertutup rapat tanpa fentilasi. _Permen, aku butuh permen._ Tangan kananku sibuk mengaduk-aduk tas tanganku dan mencari persediaan permen yang seharusnya kuletakkan di dalamtapi tak kutemukan juga.

"Mau?" seseorang menawariku permen jeruk di depan hidungku. Suaranya sangat familiar ditelingaku. Saat kutolehkan kepalaku, matakupun terbelalak.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

**~Sasuke POV~**

"Tadaima," ucapku sambil membuka pintu masuk Uchica mansion sambil melap keringat yang bersusuran dari pelipis pucatku.

"Okaeri, Otoutou-chan," jawab kakakku. Aku melangkah menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Ah, Otoutou. Kau bisa menjemput Sai ke bandara, kan?" ujar Itachi-nii yang mematut diri di depan cermin besar sambil merapikan dasinya.

"Lho? Bukannya aniki yang akan menjemputnya?" protesku.

"Gomen Sasuke. Aku lupa kalau pagi ini ada rapat penting dengan client dari Iwa," ujarnya ringan tanpa dosa. Membuatku ingin mencekik anikiku satu-satunya ini.

"Cih! Apa boleh buat," kutinggalkan anikiku yang masih mematut diri di depan cermin sambil mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya.

Handuk putih yang sedari tadi masih bertengger di leher pucatku ku lemparkan ke sudut tamar disusul baju kaos yang basah oleh keringat. Segera kusambar air mineral yang tersedia di dalam kulkas mini kamarku dan menenggak habis isinya.

_Naruto._

Lagi-lagi aku teringat pemuda ribut itu. Sejak kejadian itu, dia selalu menghindariku. Dikampus pun pemuda itu selalu menghilang tiba-tiba saatku mencoba mendekatinya.

"_Maaf Sasuke, aku dipanggil Asuma-sensei,"_ elaknya dengan berbagai alasan setiap aku berhasil menangkapnya.

Sekilas kulirik handphoneku yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas meja samping kasurku. Lagi-lagi tak ada pesan ataupun telepon darinya.

"Cih!" aku mengumpat sambil menyambar selembar handuk bersih dari lemari dan melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan lengket di badanku.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"Karin, aku berangkat dulu," ucapku pada maid mansion berambut merah maroon dan berkacamata bingkai hitam.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Sasuke-sama," jawabnya sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil dan topi kupluk berwarna bitu tua.

"Hn,"

.

Uchiha Sai, sepupu jauhku, adik dari kak Uchiha Shisui, teman sepermainan aniki. Tiga tahun lalu dia memulai studi di luar negeri yang mengharuskannya pindah dari _Suna_ saat kelas tiga SMA.

Bicara tentang Suna, aku jadi teringat Dobe bodohku itu, dia juga berasal dari Suna dan yang ku dengar dia juga bersekolah di salah satu sekolah unggulan di Suna. Apa Sai mengenal Naruto? Jujur saja, walau aku sudah besahabat lebih kurang dua tahun dengannya, tapi aku tak tahu apa-apa soal kesehariannya, keluarganya, masa lalunya, maupun tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Dia selalu menolak setiap kutawari untuk mengantarkanya pulang dan akupun tak pernah memaksanya. Soal keluarganya, aku hanya mengetahui kalau dia memiliki seorang kakak lelaki bernama Kyuubi yang merupakan ketua geng bermotor yang cukup terkenal, **Jinchuuriki**. Aku tahu genk itu, karena Itachi-nii mantan anggotanya. Artinya, aniki pasti mengenal orang bernama Kyuubi yang notabene-nya kakak Naruto. Selebihnya, aku tak tahu apa-apa soal Naruto. Dia terlalu tertutup soal masa lalunya dan akupun bukan tipe orang yang terlalu peduli dengan masa lalu orang lain. Yang kuingainkan hanya dia, Naruto, tersenyum dan tertawa bersamaku. Berada di sampingku, bersamaku. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, keegoisan seorang Uchiha yang ada didiriku mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa '_Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku' _dan _'Aku ingin memonopolinya untuk diriku sendiri'_.

Terserah orang mau berkata apa tentang jalan pikiranku ini. Aku tak peduli, yang kuinginkan hanya dia, Namikaze Naruto, berada disisiku.

Setelah kuparkikan ferarri biru milikku di parkiran bandara, mataku langsung menjelajah mencari sosok pucat dengan bola mata dan rambut kelam persis diriku. Tapi, yang kutemukan bukannya Sai melainkan.

"Naruto?"

Aku tak mungkin salah lihat. Rambut orange terang itu, kulit kecoklatan itu, tiga guratan di setiap pipi itu, itu miliknya. Tanpa sadar aku melangkah cepat mendekatinya saat aku sadar dia memasuki toilet berlabel **WANITA.**

"Apa-apaan ini?" mataku terbelalak tak percaya pada pemandangan yang ada didepan mataku saat melihat Naruto dengan santainya memasuki toilet wanita setelah (sepertinya) berdebat kecil dengan petugas kebersihan di depan toilet.

Aku tak mungkin menyusulnya masuk toilet itu. Apa kata orang kalau aku, seorang Uchiha, masuk toilet wanita di bandara. Ugh, memikirkannya saja aku tak sanggup. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan menunggu Naruto lima meter di depan pintu toilet.

15 menit berlalu, akhirnya sosok Naruto muncul. Bukan, itu bukan Naruto. Entah siapa gadis manis berambut panjang mengenakan mini dress hitam yang memperlihatkan kulit tan-nya yang eksotis itu. Dia terlihat terburu-buru sekali sampai-sampai terlupa membawa kopernya yang baru saja diambilnya lagi di dalam bilik toilet. Koper itu. Ya, koper itu koper yang sama dengan koper yang Naruto tenteng ke dalam toilet. Saat ku perhatikan sekali lagi, akhirnya aku yakin itu Naruto. Mata safir bagai langit tak berawan itu, guratan itu, postur tubuh itu, semua milik Naruto.

Mukaku panas. Ya, aku terpesona. Pada sosoknya yang berubah menjadi luar biasa cantik hanya dalam waktu 15 menit. Aku luar biasa bahagia. Sekali lihat saja aku langsung tahu. Dia seorang wanita. Aku yakin itu.

Tanpa kusadari, aku termenung sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri di depan toilet wanita. Akibatnya, aku kehilangan jejak Naruto, dan dipandangi heran oleh orang-orang yang lalu-lalang.

Aku segera mengedarkan pandanganku kembali mencari sosoknya ketika ku temukan dia terjatuh karena ditabrak oleh, Sai!

Ya, itu Sai. Aku segera melangkah cepat menghampiri mereka dari kejauhan.

Naruto terlihat panik dan mengibaskan kasar tangan Sai yang menggenggam pergelangannya dan segera berlari ke melewati pintu keberangkatan.

"Naruto, tunggu!" kudengar Sai memanggil Naruto yang mencoba menerobos masuk pintu keberangkatan yang segera dihalangi petugas.

"Sai!" panggilku.

"Sasuke, kau yang menjemputku?" tanyanya.

"Ya,"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku harus bicara dengan seseorang," katanya mengacuhkanku sambil sibuk mencari sosok Naruto di balik pintu kaca.

"Kau kenal anak itu?" tanyaku. "Namikaze Naruto."

Sai segera membalikkan badannya.

"Kau kenal dia, Sasuke?" Sai terkejut. "Dimana dia tinggal sekarang? Dia kuliah dimana? Apa kau tahu nomor ponsel-ya?" tanya Sai panik sambil mengguncang-guncang pundakku.

Baru sekali ini aku melihat kepanikan diwajah Sai. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya tersenyum palsu dan tenang.

"Ya, dia satu kampus denganku. Dia _mahasiswa_ Universitas Konoha, sama sepertiku," kataku datar.

"Benarkah?" Sai terlihat senang seperti mendapatkan pencerahan. "Tunggu! _Mahasiswa_? Maksudmu _mahasiswi_, kan?"

"Tidak, dia berkuliah dengan sosok lelaki,"

Wajah Sai seperti habis tersambar petir mendengarnya.

"Ini salahku."

Aku tak menggubris kata-kata Sai.

"Kau tahu tadi dia mau kemana?" tanya Sai lagi.

Aku berfikir keras menerka-nerka kemana dia pergi.

"Pulau Selatan," celetukku.

"Maksudmu, dia pergi mengunjungi neneknya?" Sai menatapku.

"Ya," kataku pasti sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celanaku dan segera menghubungi ponsel aniki.

"Itachi-nii, ini aku," kataku saat ponselku tersambung.

"_Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke" _suara diseberang terdengar marah.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau berdebat,"

"_Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku sedang rapat!"_

"Aku minta maaf mengganggu rapatmu,"

"_Lalu, apa maumu?"_

"Aku minta tolong. Pesankan tiket pesawat atas namaku,"

"_Kau ingin berlibur?"_

"Ya,"

"_Tujuan?"_

"Tujuan South Island,"

"_Penerbangan?"_

"Penerbangan," aku melirik papan pengumuman penerbangan. "Penerbangan pukul 11. Kode penerbangan 880102."

"_Penerbangan besok?"_

"Bukan. Penerbangan hari ini,"

"_Apa kau gila Sasuke! Jam 11 kan tinggal setengah jam lagi,"_

"Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya aku mau tiket itu, hari ini juga!" kataku bersikeras.

"_Hh~ Baiklah aku suruh sekretarisku, Deidara, memesankan untukmu. Kau tunggu saja di depan loket pengambilan tiket."_

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Aniki."

"_Hn," _sambungan terputus.

"Kenapa kau tidak memesankan tiket untukku juga?" Sai berang sambil mengekoriku yang melangkah cepat menuju loket pemesanan tiket.

"Satu tiket saja belum tentu ku dapatkan, apa lagi dua," aku beralasan.

"Sasuke, kau—"

Ponselku bordering, nomor kantor Aniki.

"Ya?"

"_Aku sudah nendapatkannya Sasuke-sama. Tapi—"_

"Hn?"

"_Aku hanya berhasil mendapatkan kelas Ekonomi,"_

"Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih Deidara-san,"

"_Kembali. Senang bisa membantu, Sasuke-sama."_

"Hn,"

Aku segera melemparkan kunci mobilku pada Sai.

"Aku pergi dulu. Itu, kunci mobilku yang diparkir di parkiran timur. Kau bawa saja pulang,"

Aku segera mengambil tiket dan melangkah meninggalkan Sai yang masih terbengong-bengong.

.

Untungnya saja keberangkatan pesawat tertunda satu jam karena ada sedikit permasalahan pada mesin pesawat yang akan aku dan Naruto tumpangi, sehingga Karin masih sempat mengantarkan beberapa pakaianku saat aku menghubungi rumah.

"Terimakasih, Karin."

"Selamat berlibur Sasuke-sama," ucapnya hormat.

"Sai sudah dirumah?"

"Sudah, Sasuke-sama. Sai-sama langsung mengurung diri di kamar tamu sesampainya beliau di mansion."

"Hn," aku hanya mengangguk paham.

"**Para penumpang pesawat MM 801 tujuan South Island dengan kode penerbangan 880102 dapat segera memasuki kabin pesawat." **Terdengar panggilan melalui pengeras suara

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Aniki, dan permintaan maafku pada Sai," aku melangkah meninggalkan Karin yang sekarang sudah membungkuk dalam melepas kepergianku.

Aku melangkah santai sambil menenteng tas ranselku yang memang kurencanakan disimpan di kabin pesawat saja.

"Kursi B8," kataku sambil mencari kursiku dan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang akan menjadi tetanggaku duduk selama perjalanan ini.

"Keberuntungan berpihak padaku," ucapku pelan sambil terus memandang sosok yang sedang mengaduk-aduk tas tangannya.

Penyakit anak itu masih saja belum hilang. Sekarang dia pasti mencari permen jeruk kesukaannya gara-gara telinganya yang berdenging. Aku merogoh saku kananku dan menemukan sebungkus permen rasa jeruk.

"Mau," aku mengacungkan bungkusan itu ke depan hidung Naruto yang kini terlihat nyaris tewas karena kaget.

"Sasuke!"

.

**~OMAKE end~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huah~ akhirnya setelah perjuangan berat melawan tugas2 yang menggunung (tapi tetap tak saya kerjakan) akhirnya realese juga Chapter 3 ini _*lap keringat*._

Thanks buat REVIEW para pembaca….

**Dan map kalo banyak TYPO.**

Ok, Arale bakalan jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para readers…

Maaf kalau ga bisa arale bales emua, mengingat waktu dan tempat yang terbatas (halah… alasan)

.

.

- Yanz Namiyukimi chan, Tsuki no akaiichi, icha22maden, Hinata-Naruto-Lovers, Yuu-chan no haru999, Mayu Rockbell, Uzumaki Winda, Winter Ney, Demikoo, Ukkychan, Kaze or Wind : Sory apdetnya kelamaan, tugas kampus juga numpuk… makasi buat reviewnya~

- Akira Tsukiyomi: Eh? Shukaku? Kayanya enggak deh… ini kan AU…

- Meiko Namikaze: Fufufu… soal ke-Tidak Waras-an-nya Kushina-san bakalan Arale bahas secara tuntas di chapter-chapter berikutnya secara perlahan-lahan _*ditabok_*. Mafkan saya Minato-sama… menjadikan dirimu ayah yang kejam _*mewek*_

- Kanata D. Renkinjutsushi: Bunda akan berjuang anakku… Yah, Minato-san kejam sangat ya… _*digantung MinatoFC*_

- Namikaze Shiruna Furuta: Sabar jeng… cup…cup…cup… jangan marah-marah… iya, Arale juga sebel ama Sai…

- Micon: Hontou? Wah, saya jadi tersanjung kalau tiba-tiba ada reader yang biasanya gak demen baca crossgender jadi suka karena baca fict saya _*disapu gegara ke GR-an*_

- Namikaze Nara: Nah, pertanyaan 1 & 2 kamu udah kejawab di chapter ini, kan? Soal administrasi kampus… Tunggu penjelasannya di Chapter 4 _*digetok sambel*_

- Straycat: jiah, si oom Lukman ini… panjang buanget… tapi gapapa… hum~ baca aja terus lanjutannya… Er, 13 episod? Boleh lah… tak hitung-hitung dulu yak.

- Mechakucha no Aoi Neko: Apa imotou? Silakan mutilasi Sai… saya relaa…

- Uchiha cuChan clyne: Eh? Panjangin? Tar yang lain protes… ehehehhe…

.

.

.

**Soal lagu yang dinyanyiin Naruto:**

(*) **Azu** – For You (ED 12 Naruto Shippuuden)

(**) **Nico Touches the **Walls – Diver (OP 8 Naruto Shippuuden)

**.**

**(RnR Please)**

.

**m(_ _)m**


	4. Memoirs of Me

**Arale tegaskan, bagi readers FFN yang 'GAK' doyan sama YAOI, YURI, HENTAI, atau yang agak aneh yang tersedia di FFN ini. Tolong jangan menghujat kami para author dan readers yang menyukainya. Arale gak mau situasi damai dan nyaman di FFN jadi gak nyaman karena Spam dari **_**sampah masyarakat**_** yang picik akan daya imajinasi yang seenaknya menghujat karya orang lain. Padahal dirinya sendiri belum tentu bisa menghasilkan karya yang lebih baik daripada kami-kami disini.**

**Satu lagi. Saya, sebagai salah satu Fujoshi "TIDAK PERNAH" menghujat karya Straight dari Author lain yang ada di FFN. Asal tahu saja, walau saya seorang Fujoshi, Saya masih NORMAL!**

**Dan buat 'Nad'. Semangat Girlz. Dia Cuma IRI sama kamu. Dia Cuma IRI karena kamu jauh lebih disukai. Dia Cuma IRI karena daya imajinasimu yang melimpah ruah. Dia Cuma IRI!**

**.**

**.**

_**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+= If I Were a Boy =+ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**If I Were a Boy © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: SasukexFemNaruto**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated: Kok ga ada rated T+ sih?**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"_Mau?" seseorang menawariku permen jeruk di depan hidungku. Suaranya sangat familiar ditelingaku. Saat kutolehkan kepalaku, matakupun terbelalak._

**.**

**Part 4: **

**Memoirs of Me.**

**.**

**~Normal POV~**

"Sa-sasuke!" Naruto kaget melihat pemuda yang kini berdiri dihadapannya sambil tetap memasang wajah stoic andalannya. Tiba-tiba dia sadar akan sesuatu dan segera menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan menyebut nama pemuda itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap datar Naruto sambil mengangkat alis berusaha menahan rasa gelinya.

Naruto berusaha keras mengontrol dirinya. "Ah, maaf Uchiha-san. Kita memang tidak saling kenal, tapi siapa sih mahasiswa Konoha University yang tidak mengenal pemenang Mr. Konoha tahun 2008," Naruto tersenyum manis yang menyebabkan Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang gadis sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"_Sial, dia manis sekali sih!" _batin sasuke saat Naruto mengambil permen yang ditawarkan padanya.

"H-hn," gagap Sasuke yang terkena serangan pheromone Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh kecil saat melihat Sasuke, sahabat karibnya yang biasanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dibalik topeng stoic-nya kini terlihat sedikit tersipu.

Sasuke segera meletakkan ranselnya di laci atas kabin.

"Uchiha-san berlibur ke pulau selatan juga?" Naruto bertanya saat Sasuke duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Hn, lebih tepatnya sih mencari seseorang," jawab Sasuke sambil melepaskan topi kupluk dari kepala ravennya. "Tapi, sepertinya aku tak perlu mencari sampai ke pulau selatan, karena aku sudah menemukannya," lanjut Sasuke dan melirik Naruto sambil menopangkan dagunya diatas kedua tangannya yang bertautan.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. _"Sasuke mencari siapa sih?"_

"Kau," kata Sasuke pendek sambil tersenyum pada Naruto yang kini ber-blushing ria.

"U-uchiha-san yang terkenal dingin terhadap wanita ternyata bisa bergombal ria juga," Naruto mengupas kulit pembungkus permen yang diberikan Sasuke tadi sambil menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Hn? Rasanya ku tak pernah bersikap dingin padamu—" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Naruto. "Na-mi-ka-ze-kun," bisiknya.

**NGIIIIINGGGG…!**

Kata-kata Sasuke tertutup suara bising bunyi mesin pesawat yang lepas landas. Tapi, Naruto masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinganya.

Naruto kaget sambil memegang telinganya dan mengambil jarak dari Sasuke dengan muka memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu, Uchiha-san?" elaknya dengan wajah panik yang tak dapat disembunyikan dengan baik.

Sasuke tertawa.

"Kau lihat wajahmu sekarang, Naruto. Pucat sekali. Hahahaha," Sasuke tertawa keras sehingga beberapa penumpang yang duduk disekitar mereka melirik heran padanya.

"U-uchiha-san?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Sampai kapan kau mau berbohong padaku? Aku kan sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau kau takkan pernah bisa berbohong didepanku," Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Ekspresinya 180 derajat berubah. Padahal sesaat tadi dia masih terbahak-bahak.

Naruto hanya diam, sambil menatap miris Sasuke dan memalingkan wajah ke jendela disebelahnya yang kini telah menampilkan gumpalan-gumpalan kapas di tengah birunya langit siang.

"Hh…" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau bercerita padaku, aku takkan memaksa. Aku hanya tak menyangka kau bahkan tak bercerita padaku bahwa kau seorang wanita," suara Sasuke menyiratkan kekecewaan mendalam.

Kini mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa kata. Naruto yang sibuk dengan pikirannya, dan Sasuke yang kini hanya diam sambil membaca majalah yang kini terbentang didepannya sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang mengalun dari _Ipod_ biru tua di saku kemejanya.

"_Haruskah kuceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke?"_ batin Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Jujur, selama ini dia berat menyembunyikan segalanya dari Sasuke. Tentang jati dirinya, tentang keluarganya, dan tentang masa lalunya.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menceritakannya.

Perlahan, Naruto menarik sebelah _earphone _Ipodnya sehingga Sasuke kini menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi dan menoleh pada Naruto.

"Eng… Sasuke,"

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap mata sapphire favoritnya yang kini terbentang jelas didepannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Selama ini aku merahasiakan segalanya darimu," Naruto tertunduk menyesal.

"Sudahlah, kau punya hak untuk bercerita ataupun tidak," Sasuke mengusap lembut kepala Naruto seperti yang biasa dia lakukan di kampus.

Naruto tersenyum miris dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke tak mau mendesak Naruto agar segera bercerita walau sebenarnya dia mati penasaran, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menanti Naruto siap bercerita padanya, karena sepertinya alasan Naruto sedikit rumit.

Naruto sendiri bingung harus mulai bercerita dari mana. Dia hanya menunduk sambil berfikir keras. Gadis pirang itu sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memasangkan sebelah _earphone_ Ipodnya di telinga Naruto.

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_._

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again (*)_

Naruto terkikik kecil saat mendengarkan lagu yang di putar.

"Sejak kapan kau suka lagu cinta yang lembut begini, Sasuke?" Naruto balas menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya memandangnya dalam diam sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hn? Entahlah?" jawabnya sekenanya.

"Dasar, Teme aneh," Naruto terkikik geli.

"Kau yang membuatku aneh seperti ini," ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa aku?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya diam dan memandang Naruto.

Naruto terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata kelam jernih milik Sasuke, memandang langit-langit kabin dan mulai bercerita.

"Neh, Sasuke. Aku pernah bercerita padamu tentang ayahku yang seorang pelatih tim kesebelasan Suna dan pemilik Sekolah Sepak Bola di Suna."

Sasuke diam dan mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir ranum itu.

" Dan kau tahu, kan kalau aku memiliki seorang aniki 10 tahun diatasku?"

"Hn,"

"Namikaze Kyuubi. Pemilik kaki yang diinginkan setiap pesepak bola professional. Pemilik tubuh yang selalu di-iri-kan murid-murid Ayahku. Pemilik stamina bagai seekor monster yang takkan bisa dihentikan siapapun. Pemuda berbakat di tengah lapangan hijau. Harapan semua orang, tak terkecuali ayahku."

Naruto kembali memandang Sasuke.

"Tapi, semuanya hancur karena satu kejadian," Naruto mengambil jeda sesaat.

"Kelahiranku!" ucapnya tegas dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke tetap memandang Naruto lurus dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Duapuluh tahun lalu, di hari kelahiranku. Aniki membawa kaa-san yang sedang kontraksi hebat sesaat sebelum kelahiran ke rumah sakit. Kaa-san kesakitan menahan kontraksi yang terjadi 5 menit sekali itu. Tapi, taksi yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan."

Suara Naruto bergetar hebat airmatanya muai berlinang dimata biru langinya. Susah payah dia mengontrol suaranya senormal mungkin, tapi yang keluar hanya suara tercekat dengan irama tak stabil. Sasuke menggenggam tangan tan gadis disampingnya, berusaha menginputkan kekuatan melalui kulit mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Nyawa aniki dan kaa-san selamat. Tapi, tidak dengan kaki kiri aniki dan saudara kembarku."

Mata Sasuke membulat.

"Kaki aniki patah. Sembuhpun, dia tak diizinkan lagi bermain sepakbola. Tou-san stress mendengarnya saat beliau sampai di rumah sakit sepulangnya bertanding dari Iwa. Begitu pula aniki yang begitu mencintai sepak bola. Sedangkan salah satu jabang bayi kembar di rahim Kaa-san meninggal demi menyelamatkan kembarannya, Aku," Naruto tersenyum pahit.

"Kami seharusnya terlahir kembar lelaki-perempuan, Naruto dan Naruko. Nama sudah dipersiapkan, perlengkapan bayi sudah disiapkan sepasang. Tapi, kakak lelakiku meninggal dalam kandungan. Kaa-san belum mengetahui bahwa salah satu bayinya tewas akibat kecelakaan, dan tou-san yang begitu kecewa saat mengetahui aniki tak dapat lagi bermain sepakbola."

Naruto menenggak setengah botol air mineral sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Akhirnya tou-san memutuskan, membuatku tewas dimatanya. Yang tewas itu Namikaze Naruko, bukan Namikaze Naruto. Kaa-san yang mendengar berita yang dibawa ayahku langsung histeris. Mengetahui putri yang didambakannya selama 18 tahun perkawinan tewas akibat kecelakaan. Putri yang dikandungnya dengan melanggar larangan dokter untuk kembali hamil di usianya dengan kondisi rahim yang lemah meninggal dalam kandungan. Keputusan Tou-san lah yang menyebabkan Kaa-san menjadi stress," air mata Naruto menetes perlahan.

"Tou-san menumpahkan segala ambisinya yang tak bisa diwujudkan aniki padaku. Akulah pengganti anki. Aku dibesarkan di lingkungan laki-laki, dikelilingi para murid Tou-san, dikelilingi bola yang menggelinding dibawah langit biru yang membentang lapangan rumput yang luas, akupun jatuh cinta pada sepakbola," Naruto menarik nafas panjang sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku tahu itu. Kalau kau tidak mencintai sepak bola, kau tak mungkin mendapatkan posisi _ace striker_ di kesebelasan universitas," Sasuke kembali mengusap-usap kepala Naruto dengan gemas.

"Saat itu aku, hanya bocah 5 tahun yang tak mengetahui perbedaan antara lelaki dan perempuan. Aku diberi porsi latihan setara dengan murid-murid tou-san yang berusia 10 tahun, dan aku tak kalah dari mereka," Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Saat aku kelas 5 SD, akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku dan para teman lelakiku berbeda. Aku berbeda, aku tak sama dengan mereka. Aku perempuan. Tapi, mereka tetap menerimaku dan mengizinkanku bermain dengan mereka,"

"Saat SMP, aku memutukan memanjangkan rambutku. Hanya untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku ini seorang anak perempuan. Yang paling bahagia tentu obaa-chan. Setiap liburan panjang, aku selalu berkunjung ke rumahnya. Obaa-chan selalu suka bermain dengan rambut panjangku. Rambutku disisir, diikat, terkadang djalin," Naruto mulai memainkan ujung rambut wignya.

"Di SMA, aku jatuh cinta. Pada seorang pemuda, berambut kontras dengan kulit pucatnya, bermata onyx, dan dia sangat ramah dan murah senyum," Naruto tersenyum miris.

Dibalik wajah stoicnya, Sasuke bisa menebak siapa pemuda itu. Pemuda yang hari ini harus dijemputnya di bandara, pemuda dengan perawakan yang mirip dengannya, pemuda yang tadi dihindari oleh Naruto. "Uchiha Sai," Sasuke berujar pendek.

"Ya," Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. "Tapi, dia menolakku dengan alasan, tak pernah menganggapku sebagai perempuan."

"Dan karena itu kau memilih menutupi jati dirimu?" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto matanya menyiratkan kekecewan.

"Salah satu penyebabnya, bisa dibilang begitu. Alasan lainnya, yah, karena Tou-san dan Aniki yang berulang kali mengingatkanku bahwa aku seorang lelaki," Naruto melemparkan cengiran khasnya pada Sasuke. "Lagipula aku tak pantas memakai pakaian seperti ini," sambungnya sambil menunjuk mini dress yang dipakainya.

**TAK!**

Sasuke memukul dahi Naruto dengan dua jarinya. "Baka, Dobe!"

"Sakit, Teme!" erang Naruto.

"Kau menyimpulkan penampilanmu dari perkataan pemuda sepertinya? Kau memang benar-benar bodoh."

Naruto hanya bisa menunduk dan tersenyum. Dia tahu sasuke pasti mencaci kebodohannya dan membencinya.

"Kenapa kau terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayai pemuda pendusta seperti Sai!" katanya ketus. "Padahal kau begitu cantik dan mempesona!"

Naruto kaget. Kepalanya terangkat cepat dan langsung memandang Sasuke di sebelahnya yang terlihat kaget dengan kata-kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya sendiri sambil membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Rona kemerahan Nampak samar di kedua pipi pucatnya.

"Lupakan kata-kataku tadi," ucapnya cepat sambil memasang wajah datar dan membuang muka dari Naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan mata berair.

Naruto perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak tegap Sasuke. "Arigatou, Sasuke. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku,"

"Hn. Baka, dobe," ucapnya perlahan sambil merangkul pundak Naruto yang mulai terisak dan membenamkan wajahnya di balik dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelus perlahan kepala Naruto.

"Wig-mu bau silikon," Sasuke mengeluh saat mencium puncak kepala Naruto.

**BUG!**

Naruto langsung meninju pelan perut Sasuke.

"Aduh! Kau kasar sekali sih, Dobe," erangnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang kena bogem mentah Naruto.

Naruto hanya memeletkan lidahnya dan tetap memosisikan diri senyaman mungkin dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke kembali membuka percakapan.

"Hei, Dobe. Kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hum, yah begitulah. Tak mungkin aku melupakan kejadian menyebalkan itu," kekeh Naruto sambil memperbaiki duduknya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

.

**~Flashback ON~**

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang melangkah memasuki gerbang kampus Konoha University sambil meraba pelan rambut landaknya yang dilapisi gel WAX. Sekilas memperhatikan penampilannya melalui pantulan bayangan dari mobil Ferrari biru yang ada di depannya.

"Hm, yosha! Aku siap!" ucapnya sambil mengapalkan kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu mobil tempatnya berkaca itu terbuka. Turunlah sosok seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit pucat dan mata onyx yang begitu mempesona, sangat bertolak belakang dengan mata birunya. Bagai langit siang dan malam.

"Sai," pemuda berambut kuning itu berujar pelan, tak percaya siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Minggir, Dobe!" ucapnya ketus. Suaranya lebih berat dari suara Sai yang dikenalnya. Dia sadar, itu bukan orang yang dikiranya.

"Ugh! Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Bukan Dobe, Teme!" teriaknya sebal.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menutup sebelah telinganya yang kini mendenging. "Kau ribut seperti anak perempuan saja, Dobe!" katanya dingin sambil melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang misuh-misuh dibelakangnya.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"Dan, pemenang King of Konoha tahun ini adalah, Uchiha Sasuke!" teriakan histeris para wanita langsung memenuhi aula kampus tempat acara pentutupan ospek jurusan Informatika tempat Naruto berkuliah.

"Che! Uchiha lagi!" suara keluhan itu keluar dari mulut pemuda malas yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Gah! Sudahlah Shikamaru, bukan kau saja yang sebal," Naruto meninju pelan pundak rekannya.

"Setiap Uchiha yang menjadi anak tahun satu, pasti mereka yang memenangkan gelar King," pemuda berambut merah di sebelah Shikamaru berujar. "Nee-chan yang bilang," tambahnya cepat.

"Tapi, tujuh tahun lalu, sepupumu yang menang, kan Gaara?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki tato **`ai` **di dahinya itu.

"Hn," jawabnya pendek.

"Dan 10 tahun lalu, Uchiha Itachi yang memenangkannya. Kakak si pantat ayam itu," Shikamaru berkata sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyilangkan lengannya di balik kepalanya.

Naruto tertawa keras sampai tersedak. "Ghahahaha! Uhuk! Pantat ayam? Nama itu memang pas untuknya."

Tanpa disadarinya, kini semua mata mengarah padanya termasuk Sasuke yang melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk Naruto Cs.

"Dobe ribut," ucapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"TEME!" emosi Naruto tersulut juga.

Mereka pun beradu mulut dan berkelahi di tengah aula. Tak ada yang berani menghentikannya sampai ketua Himpunan Mahasiswa memisahkan mereka. Dan mereka dipanggil menghadap dosen pembimbing Himpunan Mahasiswa.

"Memalukan! Benar-benar memalukan. Baru seminggu kalian berada di kampus ini, tapi berani-beraninya kalian berbuat onar di acara panutupan Ospek Mahasiswa Baru. Keterlaluan!" dosen berambut silver bernama Hatake Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di depan sepasang mahasiswa baru yang wajah dan pakaiannya sudah kusut tak beraturan dengan lebam di beberapa sisi dan darah di sudut bibir.

Mereka berdua hanya menunduk dan menyimpan kekesalan di hati masing-masing.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kalian mahasiswa khusus di kampus ini, kalian bisa seenaknya! Aku bisa saja melaporkan tingkah kalian pada Dekan Fakultas, Tsunade-sama, agar kalian di tendang dari kampus ini," ancamnya.

"Maafkan kami," ucap Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Sudahlah, obati luka-luka kalian di klinik Fakultas. Ini peringatan pertamaku. Kalian tahu akibatnya jika berbuat masalah sekali lagi," Kakashi melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang masih menunduk itu. Tapi, langkahnya tehenti.

"Ah, aku lupa sesuatu. Namikaze-kun, seusai kuliah kau temui pembimbing Konoha FC di lapangan universitas. Asuma-san pasti bahagia bisa menerima pemain berbakat di liga junior sepertimu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto membungkuk dalam sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke yang dari tadi berdiri dsebelahnya terkesima melihat senyum menawan yang tersungging di wajah pemuda yang dianggapnya ribut itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan segera menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa lihat-lihat, Teme!" katanya tajam sambil melotot kearah Sasuke dan melangkah pergi.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh dan mengerang menahan sakit di kakinya. Sasuke melihat lebam sepintas lalu terpeta di pergelangan kaki kanan Naruto.

Sasuke mengahampiri Naruto cepat dan menyibakkan celana panjang yang dipakainya.

"Kau terkilir. Harus segera diobati," ucapnya cepat sambil menarik lengan Naruto dan menggendongnya dipunggung.

"He-hei, Teme! Apa-apaan kau," berontak Naruto dengan wajah merah.

"Sudahlah jangan teriak-teriak seperti perempuan begitu. Kalau aku tak menggendongmu, bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke klinik fakultas," jawabnya dingin.

"Che! Terserahmulah!" ucap Naruto pasrah dan membiarkan Sasuke menggendongnya.

Naruto melingkarkan lengannya perlahan di leher Sasuke. "Arigatou, Teme. Ternyata kau baik juga," ucapnya sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke yang kini tersenyum.

**~Flashback OFF~**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**m(_ _)m**

**.**

Khua… Akhirnya selesai juga…

Arale beneran gak bisa berhenti ngetik deh…

Beberapa alur yang akan Arale pakai di chapter ini akhirnya di rombak ulang. Jadinya sedikit lama kelarnya. Maka dari itu, Arale mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau pada akhirnya-**pun** chapter ini kurang menggigit **Readers** sekalian.

Beberapa konflik terjadi minggu-minggu ini hingga Arale gak bisa konsen penuh ke-apapun yang akan Arale lakukan. Termasuk kuliah yang keteteran. _*dijitak papa*._

Tugas game yang gak selesai-selesai, jadwal magang yang dipercepat, apa lagi ujian semester yang sedang berlangsung. _*tapi, kenapa Arale malah focus bikin fanfict daripada belajar*_

Terimakasih banyak buat para **Readers **bersedia membaca dan me-rivew dan juga buat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Arale senang sekali membaca komentar-komentar yang masuk. Mulai dari yang mengancam sampai yang mati penasaran. _*dijitak readers*_

.

.

**Balasan komentar**

.

**Vessalius-sama, Kuna anti Alay, Seiichiro Raika queen MM2, Uzumaki Winda, Aoi Sora, Aoi no Kaze, Misyel, Namikaze Nara, Demikooo, Mika Uzumaki, Uzumaki Shion, Riri chan, Icha22madhen, Ryuu The Blitzz:** Arigatou review-nya.** Keep reading ok! ***_**wink***_**.** Soal Said an konflik yang ada, lihat aja perkembangan mengejutkan di Chapter lima entar. _*smirk*_

**Akira Tsukiyomi:** Oh, oh… iya… Maap, Arale baru ngeh _*swt*_ kita liat aja entar, ada gak yah… Sabaku no Shuukaku. _*smirk*_

**Naru3:** iya, ternyata make wig itu ribet banget, Arale aja sampe belingsatan pas nyobain wig-nya temen yang mau cosplay jadi Mio (K-on).

**Anata Kiyoshi:** Nyahahaha~ apa lagi saya kalau bilang 'Gak punya P**' neh muka baalan saya copot trus saya injek-injek. Tabahlah Naruto… _*dirasengan Naruto*_

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan:** Keegoisan seorang Uchiha tuh emang bener-bener deh… :P

**Annakaz:** satu lagi yang terpancing buat nge-rivew _*ngakak*_. Aduh, masalah typo itu angkat tangan deh! Bun malah malu nunjukin neh fict ke temen kampus atau anak akamaru (termasuk Roku-chan). Ngertiin aja sifat manusia yang banyak salah khilaf deh… XDD

**Kuro no shiroi:** Walah, saya jadi malu. Padahal author-nya sendiri ga pernah dandan kecuali pas cosplay (dan cosplaynya selalu jadi tokoh freak yang nganeh atau jadi cowo cakep) _*disetrum pake stan-gun*_

**Namikaze Shiruna Kuruta:** Hua… Sabar jeng… jangan buru-buru, entar hasilnya gak maksimal. Sai itu termasuk tokoh penting disini, jadi bakalan keluar lagi. Soalnya kan belum diceritain alasan Sai nolak Naru (ups).

**Kanata D Renkinjutsushi:** Fufufu sabar nak… Soal papa Mina en mama Kushi udah dijelasin disini kan? Ada pertanyaan lagi?

**Ashura Dai MaOu:** Hua… kecepetan yak? Kalau dilambatin, entar tekutnya terlalu lambat, en para reader gemesen ngerajam Arale di sawah lagi… eh, lemon yak? Emang masuk pertimbangan sih, soalnya Arale juga butuh lemon. Tapi, permasalahannya Arale gak pernah selesai bikin lemonan. Soalnya pingsan duluan sih, kehabisan darah gegara nosebleed XP

**Fujoshi nyasar:** Gahahahah sabar fujo, Sai itu kita cariin pasangan baru dulu baru rela ngelepasin Naru.

**Uchiha Cuchan Clyne:** Ufufufu. Yaoi? Mungkin. Soalnya Sasuke gak peduli naru mau cewe atau cowo, kan? Bisa jadi dia AC/DC. Hayo~

**Yuu chan no Haru:** Walah, ada yang berantem dibelakang layar ternyata… Jangan bunuh Sai dulu yah, Yuu. Soalnya masih ada beberapa schene yang harus dia peranin dan masih ada kontrak dalam jangka waktu 3 bulan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk Chapter ini, Arale ucapkan terimakasih, dan SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!**

**m(_ _)m**

**RnR**

**Please! **

_Lagu di Ipod Sasuke:_ Jason Mraz feat Colbie Calliat – **Lucky **_(dan sepertinya Naruto gak ngeh maksud Sasuke muterin tuh lagu en ngasih denger ke dia)_


	5. He and He

**+= If I Were a Boy =+ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**If I Were a Boy © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: SasukexFemNaruto**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**Part 5: **

**He and He**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan Naruto mulai mengantuk, matanya mulai sayu, pandangannya mulai tak fokus, kepalanya mulai terasa berat dan terkulai perlahan ke pundak Sasuke yang sedang membaca sebuah novel karangan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merasakan pundaknya berat segera menoleh dan menemukan kepala pirang Naruto bersandar di pundaknya. Pundaknya naik turun dengan lembut, dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibirnya yang tak tertutup sepenuhnya. Tiba-tiba, mata Sasuke terpaku pada sesuatu didepannya. Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi pucatnya. Karena Naruto tertidur di pundak Sasuke, pemuda raven itu jadi mendapat spot yang bagus untuk melihat dada Naruto yang lumayan berisi dan menonjol dibalik baju terusannya yang terbuka dibagian dada.

"_Ukh, si dobe ini kenapa harus memakai pakaian seperti ini sih?"_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Naruto mulai mengerang tak nyaman, tangannya meraih lengan Sasuke yang ada disampingnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Onii-chan… Sepatuku robek… belikan… baru…" igaunya.

Sasuke yang sesak nafas karena diperlakukan seperti itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tangannya yang dipeluk Naruto sukses menyentuh bagian khas wanita yang juga dimiliki Naruto.

"Naruto, lepaskan lenganku," pintanya sambil tetap berusaha tenang.

Tapi, bukannya melepaskan, Naruto malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hhh…" Sasuke nenghela nafas berat dan memijat pelipisnya. "Sudahlah," katanya sambil meneruskan membaca.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan kepalanya ditimpa sesuatu yang berat. Saat melirik keatas, terlihat close up wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat. Mata onyxnya tertutup oleh kedua kelopak mata pucat miliknya. Bibir kemerahan yang jarang tersenyum itu mengatup rapat. Naruto kaget saat sadar bahwa dia sedang memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke. Tapi, melihat situasi sekarang, Naruto sendiri jadi enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto menatap Pemuda yang tertidur disampingnya yang mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Cepat-cepat dipejamkannya matanya.

"Hngh," Sasuke membetulkan posisi duduknya, kepalanya disenderkan ke sandaran kursi dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan memandang sosok pemuda disebelahnya.

Tubuh atletis yang dilapisi kemeja lengan panjang motif garis-garis yang lengannya digelung sebatas siku itu tetap tampan seperti biasanya. Diraihnya topi kupluk yang tadi dikenakan Sasuke yang kini tergeletak di laci dihadapannya. Diciumnya aroma mint yang menyeruak dari topi itu.

"_Wangi khas Sasuke,"_ batinnya sambil tersenyum.

Dipandanginya wajah Sasuke yang terkulai menghadapnya. Mata itu, hidung itu, bibir itu, rambut itu, wajah itu, tubuh itu, kini ada disampingnya. Selama seminggu kedepan. Betapa bahagianya dirinya.

Senyum bahagia tersungging di bibir Naruto. Tak menyangka bahwa sahabat terbaiknya ternyata menyusulnya, ikut dengannya menuju kampung halamannya. Ya, Sasuke hanya sahabatnya. Tidak lebih. Terkadang Naruto berat mengakui bahwa Sasuke hanya sahabatnya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"_Lagi-lagi pikiran itu! Mauku apa sih?"_

Lama dipandanginya wajah Sasuke. Pemuda yang selalu ada didekatnya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Pemuda yang menjadi rival terberatnya dalam kuliah, dan juga sahabatnya. Apa rasa sukaku pada Sasuke karena mereka berdua mirip?

"_Tidak! Mereka tak mirip sama sekali."_

"_Perawakan mereka memang mirip. Mata yang sama kelamnya, rambut yang sama hitam dan lembutnya, tinggi badan yang tak terlalu berbeda (yah, jujur saja, Sasuke sedikit lebih pendek dari Sai). Kulit Sai jauh lebih pucat. Sai memiliki senyum yang hangat, sedangkan Sasuke selalu tersenyum meremehkan. Sai ramah, Sasuke selalu memasang tampang stoic. Sai pintar melukis, Sasuke jago hacking dan sepakbola. Sai… Ah, apa yang kupikirkan. Kenapa aku membandingkan mereka berdua,"_

Sosok Sai di bandara tadi kembali bermain dipikirannya. Naruto kembali memikirkan sikapnya saat bertemu Sai.

"_Apa aku masih menyukainya?"_

Tidak, rasa suka itu sudah hilang tanpa bekas dari hati Naruto. Sai hanya masa lalunya. Tapi, mengapa kakinya berlari saat berpapasan dengan Sai.

"_Aku hanya tak ingin bertemu orang-orang dari masa laluku."_

Tanpa sadar, tangannya mulai terulur kearah bibir Sasuke. Meraba permukaaan lembut itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau mau apa, Dobe?" tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Ma-maaf, Teme. Tadi di bibirmu ada kotoran," katanya cepat memberi alasan. Kaget ternyata Sasuke sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat berharap Sasuke percaya alasan yang diberikannya dipercayai Sasuke.

"Hn. Kukira kau mau menciumku," tatapnya.

Nruto tersentak, "Ahaha, yang benar saja," tawanya hambar sambil memalingkan wajah dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Kalau benar-pun tidak apa-apa," Sasuke tetap menatap Naruto yang kini kembali menoleh padanya.

Sasuke mulai bergerak perlahan mendekati wajah Naruto. Menatap lekat pemilik sepasang batu sapphire di kedua kelopak mata didepannya. Perlahan namun pasti menyingkirkan jarak tak perlu antara mereka. Tangannya kini menggenggam jemari kurus Naruto. Menautkan jarinya diantara jemari lentik itu.

Sementara Naruto yang kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan membatu. Saat dia tersadar, jarak wajah Sasuke sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Hembusan nafas hangat mereka sudah saling beradu satu sama lain. Rambut hitam Sasuke sudah terasa menggelitik pelipisnya. Naruto tiba-tiba ketakutan dan memejamkan matanya cepat. Menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

**Cup!**

Dahi Naruto terasa hangat. Perlahan dibukanya kedua matanya, terlihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum untuknya.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu, Dobe?"

Naruto meraba dahinya yang tadi dikecup Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Wajahmu benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang," Sasuke menorong kepala Naruto.

"Eh?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum jahil. "Atau, kau mau aku menciummu di…" Sasuke menunjuk bibir Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

Wajah Naruto memerah total.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Sekarang mukamu seperti kepiting rebus," kata Sasuke sambil menahan hasrat yang bergejolak didadanya karena gadis yang sedang blushing didepannya itu manis sekali.

"Kau…" Naturo mulai menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap Sasuke marah.

Kini Sasuke menatap lembut Naruto dan meraih kepalanya. Mengadu dahinya dan dahi Naruto sambil berkata, "Kalau kau masih berekspresi seperti itu, aku tak yakin kau akan selamat seturunnya dari pesawat ini."

Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke penuh tanda tanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Maksudmu?"

**Cup!**

Sasuke mencium Naruto lagi. Kali ini tepat dibibir gadis itu.

"Hmp!" Naruto segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan wajah merah.

"**Diberitahukan kepasa seluruh penumpang, agar memasang sabuk pengaman, karena sesaat lagi kita akan segera mendarat di bandara Internasional South Island."**

Pengumuman mengudara dari pengeras suara. Sasuke segera memasang beltnya dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang masih berblushing ria disebelahnya.

"Naruto, pasang sabuk pengamanmu," Sasuke menunjuk belt Naruto yang belum terpasang.

Naruto hanya diam dan memasang beltnya dengan wajah yang masih bersemu.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**~Tsuzuku~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arale**: Minna-san, silakan Hajar saya karena lama update Fanfict ini! _(pasrah)_

**Naruto**: _(manyun sambil berkacak pinggang)_ Kamu kelamaan~ jangan2 para reader pada lupa jalan ceritanya. Mana chapter ini pendek banget lagi!

**Arale**: Maafkan aku Naru-chan~ _(mewek sambil nyodorin semangkuk ramen)_

**Sasuke**: _(kasi Death Glare)_ Niat gak sih bikin kisah cinta kami? _(meluk Naru dari belakang)_

**Arale**: Maaf Sasuke-sama… _(nyodorin Jus Tomat)_

**Sasuke**: Huh! _(tapi tetap ngambil Jus-nya)_

_**Duak!**_

Akhirnya Arale tetap ditendang pair tercintanya ini~

.

.

.

**Balasan Review**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

Gomennasai, baru update _*nunduk*_

**Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**

Gomen, konflik baru akan muncul di 2 atau 3 chapter kedepan _(buka buku name) *dihajar berjamaah*_

**Anata Kiyoshi**

Mari kita lihat siapakah sepupu Gaara _*smirk* _dan ke-LEMOT-an Naru yang bikin suke jatuh hati _(iya-tidak?)_

**dunn Haruko Cuuhlhourne**

Ortunya Naru tau apa enggak? Liat aja entar _*disambit celurit*_

**Yuki Tsukushi, ****Pochi Yuna****, Yuuchan no Haru999, ****icha22madhen****, ****Ren-Mi3 NoVantA****, ****Hinazawa Ruki****, naru3, ****Aoi no Kaze****, ****puttri-hime****, uchiha madarame, ****Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa****, NaMIAkaze-kawaii, ****greyRest****, ****Lady Spain****, Tsuki no Akaiichi**

Arigatou~ Baca terus _*wink* _Yah, begitulah. Tugas saya aneh semua _*mewek*_

**kanata.**

Minato tega~ (dihajar MinatoFC). Huahaha, neneknya Naruto? Siapa yaaa? _*dilempar bakiak*_

**Temariris**

'Suke Bisex? May~be~ (siapa sih yang tahan godaan ke imut-an Naru~ ) #HIDUP FUJOSHI!

**NaMIKAze Nara**

Arigatou~ Soal pidato, hahaha bayangkan saja _*dicekek*_

**Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki'**

Semakin banyak permintaan Lemon, akan semakin saya pertimbangkan! _*dilempar Icha-icha Paradise*_. Alasan Sai nolak Naru entar dijelasin XD

**Annakaz**

wkwkwk, emang rasanya kecepatan ketahuannya XD. Ya sudahlah, terlanjur basah~ Soal ShikaTema, ada koookk~ tenang aja XD

**uchiha cucHan clyne**

wakakakak, tetap baca aja perkembangannya~ AC/DC itu, cewe ok, cowo-pun jadi. XD


	6. Kyuubi Side

**A/N: **Maaf kalau kelamaan UPDATE. Apa boleh buat, saya yang udah tahun ke tiga ini selalu diperintah nyari judul skripsi sama Dosen tercinta hingga puyeng sendiri. Di chapter 6 ini Arale menceritakan kisah masa lalu Naruto dari sisi seorang _Namikaze Kyuubi_, sang kakak tercinta. Gak ada romantis-romantisan di chapter ini. Maaf m(_ _)m Tapi, semoga chapter ini bisa membuka dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di benak para readers sekalian. Selamat membaca~

**.**

**+= If I Were a Boy =+ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**If I Were a Boy © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: SasukexFemNaruto**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**Part 6: **

**Kyuubi Side**

**.**

**.**

_**~Kyuubi Flashback~**_

… **15 years ago**

"Niichan… Kyuubi-niichan," panggil sesosok bocah berambut pirang dengan mata safir yang berkilauan di terpa cahaya mentari pada seorang remaja yang sedang duduk melamun di tepi lapangan bola.

"Hm?" gumamya pendek pengganti jawaban dari panggilan sosok manis dihadapannya itu.

"Niichan, lihat Naru donk," rengek sosok itu sambil menarik-narik celana panjang yang dikenakan remaja itu.

Sang pemuda pemilik rambut orange kemerahan itu melirik malas pada adik semata wayangnya. Safir mereka bertemu. Si bungsu menatap sang kakak dengan penuh tanya.

"Apa Naru?" suara seraknya yang berat membuat sosok keras itu sedikit ditakuti orang sekitarnya, tapi tidak untuk bocah di hadapannya yang kini merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Sang kakak yang mengerti tabiat adik yang berusia 10 tahun dibawahnya itu langsung menggendongnya dengan sayang dan memangkunya diatas paha kekarnya.

"Nah, sekarang apa?" ujarnya melembut sambil mencubit kedua pipi lembut sang adik yang kini memamerkan cengiran khasnya yang sanggup membuat sang kakak yang pada dasarnya seorang sister-complex menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk sang adik yang imut demi mempertahankan image menyeramkan yang dimilikinya.

"Niichan tidak ikut main?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke tengah lapangan dimana para siswa sekolah sepak bola milik ayah mereka berlatih.

Kyuubi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Kata Baa-chan, Niichan jago main bola,"

Kyuubi mengusap pelan hamparan pirang lembut rambut Naruto. "Aniki tidak bisa bermain lagi," ucapnya miris.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Karena kaki Aniki sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk bermain bola,"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya aniki bisa berjalan seperti Naru, niichan pasti juga bisa berlari, kan?"

"Kau tak akan mengerti, Naru," Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Niichan suka sepakbola?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

Kyuubi menatap para pemain yang sedang berlari memenuhi lapangan dihadapannya, "Lebih dari apapun," ucapnya pendek dengan tatapan rindu yang kentara di kedua bola matanya.

Naruto mungil tiba-tiba turun dari pangkuan anikinya dan berlari mengambil sebuah bola sepak yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Aku bersumpah," tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bola yang digenggam kedua tangan mungilnya dan memasang tampang serius yang sangat menggemaskan dimata Kyuubi. "Aku akan menggantikan aniki untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola yang hebat, dan aku pasti akan jadi anggota Tim Nasional untuk membela Jepang di Piala Dunia!" teriaknya lantang.

Kyuubi tertawa keras sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang rambut pendek berantakan adik perempuannya itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin Naruto."

"Kenapa?" protesnya.

"Karena yang bisa membela Jepang di Piala Dunia hanya lelaki," Kyuubi kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalau begitu aku akan jadi anak laki-laki!" teriaknya sambil berkacak pinggang sambil tetap memegang bola di tangan kanannya.

"Hah!" Kyuubi memandang Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Kita lihat saja! Aku pasti akan jadi lelaki yang lebih tampan daripada Niichan, dan aku akan jadi anggota Tim Nasional!" ujarnya tegas.

"Hooo, kau percaya diri sekali?" Kyuubi mendorong kepala kuning Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Laki-laki tidak akan menarik kata-katanya!" Naruto melemparkan bola yang digenggamnya ke tangan Kyuubi.

"Dan kau bukan laki-laki," Kyuubi balas melempar bola yang tadi dilemparkan Naruto, tapi berhasil ditangkap adiknya itu.

**DUAK!**

"Aku pasti akan jadi laki-laki!" teriaknya sambil menendang bola itu tepat ke wajah Kyuubi dan berlari ke arah lapangan bola dan meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih sibuk menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang memerah akibat hantaman bola yang tiba-tiba ditendang Naruto danpa sempat dia elakkan.

"Kau pasti akan jadi pemain sepakbola yang lebih andal daripada pemain nasional," Kyuubi tertawa bahagia sambil melihat dari kejauhan sosok adiknya yang kini sedang merengek pada ayah mereka agar diikutkan dalam latihan.

**.**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**.**

… **10 years ago**

"Aniki," panggil sesosok bocah tampan yang berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang sedang merokok di atas motor sportnya yang di cat kemerahan seperti rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Ha!" deliknya pada adik perempuannya yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Pakaiannya kotor oleh lumpur, bahkan bagian lutut celana panjangnya robek.

Sang bocah yang dihardik hanya memsang tampang berang pada kakak semata wayangnya itu dan dengan cepat meraih punting rokok yang tersemat di bibir anikinya.

"Apa-apaan kau!" hardiknya sambil merampas lagi puntung rokok yang direbut.

"Sejak kapan Aniki merokok?" tanyanya kasar.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Na-ru-chan_," ucapnya dengan penekanan di bagian nama sang bocah 10 tahun itu.

"Berapa kali aku katakan padamu, panggil aku _Naruto_!"

Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambut kuning berantakan adiknya dan memandang sepasang safir milik adiknya yang kini jauh lebih jernih dibanding safirnya yang kini terlihat sedikit kemerahan.

"Bagiku kau masih terlihat seperti perempuan, Naru-chan," ejeknya.

"Ugh! Aku ini anak laki-laki, tahu!" teriaknya tepat di telinga anikinya yang kini sibuk menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke lubang telinga kirinya yang mendenging.

"Argh!" erangnya. "Mana ada anak laki-laki yang suaranya se-melengking itu, Baka Chibi!"

"Huh!" Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya dan berbalik melangkah menjauhi anikinya.

Kyuubi yang tahu tabiat sang adik yang suka ngambek langsung menyalakan mesin motornya dan menyusul adiknya.

"Hei, Naik!" perintahnya pada Naruto sambil menyodorkan helm berwarna orange mencolok dengan pola rubah ekor Sembilan, _Kyuubi, _seperti namanya.

Naruto hanya melengos sambil mempererat pegangannya pada ransel yang tersampir di pundak kurusnya.

"Ayolah, Naru-chan. Aku kan hanya bercanda," Kyuubi mulai terlihat memohon.

"Siapa itu _Naru-chan_? Aku tak mengenalnya,"

"Iya-iya, cepat naik atau aku tinggal!" Kyuubi mulai jengah.

"Pergi saja. Kau kira aku tak bisa pulang sendiri?" rutuk Naruto sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan.

"Hei-hei! Berandal disana! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah yang mempercepat langkahnya menuju arah Kyuubi yang terlihat seperti seorang berandalan yang sedang memalak anak SD.

"Hah!" berang Kyuubi sambil melemparkan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada siswa SMA yang tak terlihat gentar itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada bocah itu" berangnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Apa-apaan polisi bodoh itu?" Kyuubi menatap jengah dan menarik lengan Naruto. "Sudahlah, cepat naik. Aku tak mau cari masalah disini,"

"Hei-hei! Apa kau ingin kubawa ke pos polisi dengan tuduhan penculikan anak!" sang pemuda bermata _amber_ yang kini menarik lepas tangan Naruto dari genggaman lengan Kyuubi dan melindungi bocah itu dibalik tubuh tegapnya.

"Ano, Nii-san—," Naruto mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tenang saja dik, kau pergilah dari sini. Biar berandalan ini aku urus," katanya tegas.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau, bocah bodoh! Kemarikan adikku," bentak Kyuubi.

"Heh! Kau kira aku akan percaya kalau anak ini adikmu! Kalau dia memang adikmu, dia tak mungkin menghindarimu seperti tadi!" bentaknya.

"Ano, nii-san. Dia memang kakakku kok," kata Naruto mulai tak enak hati pada anikinya yang kini dikira penculik anak.

"Heh! Kau dengar apa kata anak ini!" bentak pemuda itu pada Kyuubi.

"…" Kyuubi kini hanya diam sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"—Eh?" pemuda menoleh pada bocah yang ditolongnya.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Eeeh?" teriaknya kaget.

_._

_**Mohon Tunggu Sebentar**_

_._

"Gomennasai, Kyuubi-san," pemuda itu membungkuk dalam.

**DUK!**

Kepalanya sukses menghantam meja di depannya. Pemuda itu menggosok-gosok jidatnya yang terbentur meja dengan tangannya sambil memperbaiki rambut _bronze_-nya yang sedikit berantakan. Kini mereka bertiga sudah berada di sebuah Café Modern ditengah pusat pertokoan Suna.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Shuu-san. Dia kan memang berandalan," jawab Naruto yang dengan santai menyeruput jus jeruk yang kini tinggal setengah gelas itu.

Kyuubi melemparkan death glare pada Naruto yang dibalas dengan santai oleh Naruto.

"Apa?" hardiknya.

"Che! Pokoknya aku tak mau terima. Kau harus ganti rugi. Nama baikku tercoreng gara-gara sikapmu tadi," hardik Kyuubi yang duduk serampangan di hadapan pemuda berseragam gakuran dihadapannya itu.

"Bukannya nama baik Aniki memang sudah buruk sejak lima tahun yang lalu," Naruto mulai memakan spaghetti yang baru saja diantarkan waitress ke meja mereka.

"Diam kau, Baka Imotou," hardik Kyuubi yang mendorong kepala Naruto.

"Imotou?" pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos. Mata ambernya mengerjap-ngerjap penuh tanya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Urusai Baka Aniki!" berangnya tepat di telinga Kyuubi.

"Naruto-kun, kau perempuan?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Kyuubi pendek sambil meminum kembali Cappuccino-nya.

"Bukan! Aku laki-laki, Baka Aniki!" teriaknya lagi sambil menjambak rambut orange kemerahan Kyuubi.

"Heh! Oh, ya? Kau bahkan tak punya _barang _yang seharusnya dimiliki seorang lelaki," ejek Kyuubi pada Naruto yang kini mulai berasap dengan wajah merah padam.

"Lihat saja, saat SMA nanti _barangku_ pasti tumbuh! Dan akan lebih besar daripada milikmu!" berang Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuubi dengan kesal.

Tanpa mereka sadari hampir seluruh penghuni café memandang meja mereka yang berisik dan terdengar kata-kate yang sedikit vulgar.

Tiba-tiba Pemuda yang duduk di hadapan kakak-beradik itu tertawa keras.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Shuu-san?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit emosi.

"Huahahahaa… Maaf Naruto-kun. Rasanya pemikiranmu ada yang salah. Tidak mungkin _barang_ itu tumbuh secara tiba-tiba saat kau masuk SMA nanti,"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" protesnya.

"Karena _barang_-itu hanya ada pada tubuh lelaki dan tidak akan pernah tumbuh pada perempuan," katanya masih sambil terkikik.

"Ta-tapi, kata aniki—," kata-kata Naruto terputus saat melihat anikinya yang kini terlihat sibuk menahan tawanya. "Kau!" Naruto siap meledak.

"Buahahahaha!" tawa Kyuubi membahana ke seluruh pelosok café.

"Kau menipuku, Kuso Aniki!" Naruto mulai meninju lengan Kyuubi dengan emosi.

"Aku tak mengira kau masih mempercayainya sampai hari ini, Naru-chan," Kyuubi meraih kepala Naruto. "Kau memang adikku yang paling manis, Naru-chan," Kyuubi menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya dan menggosok-gosokkan pipinya di puncak kepala kuning Naruto yang kini pipinya kembali memerah.

"Kau polos sekali, Naru-chan," tawa Shuu sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Urusai!" berang Naruto pada pemuda yang kini ikut-ikutan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Naru-chan.

Kesua pemuda tampan itu pun tertawa bersamaan saat melihat Naruto yang kini sudah menggembungkan pipiya dengan menggemaskan.

**.**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**.**

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas yang tadi, Kyuubi-san," Shuu, membungkuk dalam.

"Hn," Kyuubi hanya tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa, Naru-chan," katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pendek Naruto.

"Iya," cengiran khasnya terkembang membuat guratan halus di kedua pipinya semakin terlihat jelas.

Tiba-tiba Shuu memeluk erat Naruto.

"Hoi brengsek apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan adikku!" hardik Kyuubi sambil menarik Naruto dari pelukan Kyuubi.

"Aah~ Kyuubi-san, adikmu manis sekali…" Shuu menggapai-gapai Naruto yang kini dihalangi tubuh kokoh Kyuubi.

"Argh! Pergi kau brengsek! Sebelum aku mengirimmu ke rumah sakit!" hardik Kyuubi sambil mendorong tubuh Shuu.

Shuu akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan melangkah meninggalkan Kyuubi yang siap mengamuk. "Sampai jumpa," teriaknya jadi kejauhan.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya, "Sampai jumpa, Shuu-san," teriaknya.

**.**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**.**

"Ehehe," sore itu senyum naruto terkembang lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Kenapa kau, Chibi?" tanya Kyuubi yang heran melihat adik semata wayangnya.

"Ternyata Shuu-san itu punya rumah lho di Pulau Selatan. Orang tuanya bekerja di Pulau Selatan. Apalagi rumahnya ternyata ada di belakang rumah Baa-chan," cengirnya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

Naruto menunjukkan Posel yang ada di tangannya. Terlihat SMS dari sebuah nomor yang tak dikenal. Kyuubi dengan cepat meraba kantong jaket kulit yang dikenakannya. Ternyata ponsel di saku jaketnya lenyap, artinya ponsel ditangan Naruto itu memang miliknya.

"Hoi, sejak kapan ponselku ada di tanganmu, _Chibi_!" bentaknya sambil merampas ponsel type flip itu dari lengan mungil Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, "Siapa suruh kau lengah pada tanganku," ucapnya cuek.

Kyuubi terlihat mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan geram. "Brengsek! Tak ku izinkan kau menghubinginya lagi!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Kenapa, katamu? Jelas-jelas dia mengincarmu, _Baka chibi!_" berangnya sambil mendorong kepala Naruto.

Naruto hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Serahkan padaku!" perintah Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah, kau jangan coba-coba membohongiku! Cepat serahkan kertas berisi nomor ponsel bocah tadi!" Kyuubi mulai memeriksa kantong celana Naruto dan menemukan secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor ponsel.

_Sabaku no Shuukaku 0809-87-xxx-ooo_

"Ah… Jangan diambil donk, Aniki," rengek Naruto yang dibalas Kyuubi dengan tatapan tajam dan menjauhkan kertas itu dari jangkauan Naruto.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil tertawa licik.

"_Ehehe, jangan anggap aku bodoh, Nii-chan. Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan nomor itu lagi," _ucapnya dalam hati.

"_Aku bisa bertanya pada Obaa-chan, atau pada—,"_

**BUK!**

"Aduh!" erang Naruto saat menubruk tubuh seseorang. "Tou-san—,"

**PLAK!**

Tamparan keras melayang ke pipi kanan Naruto yang kini sukses memerah.

"Darimana saja kau! Latihan sore sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu!" amuk sang Ayah.

"Maafkan aku," jawab Naruto dan tertunduk menyesal sambil menahan airmatanya.

"Tadi aku mengajaknya makan," jawab Kyuubi sambil menatap safir sang ayah dengan tatapan dingin.

Minato hanya diam dan menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ditebak oleh otak pemuda dua puluh tahun itu.

Matanya kembali beralih kepada anak bungsu di hadapannya, "Kenapa kau masih diam disini? Cepat ganti bajumu! Aku tunggu di lapangan lima menit lagi!" perintahnya.

"Baik, Tou-san," jawabnya masih memegang pipinya yang terasa nyeri.

"Hapus air matamu itu! Anak lelaki tak ada yang menangis! Memalukan!" Minato melangkah meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik itu menuju lapangan sepakbola yang terletak tak jauh rumah mereka.

"Maaf, Tou-san," Naruto cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Pipimu tak apa-apa?" Kyuubi meraba pipi Naruto yang tadi di tampar.

"Maaf Aniki. Aku harus cepat ke lapangan," ucap Naruto dingin sambil menampik tangan Kyuubi dan bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Kyuubi hanya bisa menatap punggung mungil yang kini pergi meninggalkannya itu.

**.**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**.**

… **5 years ago**

"Kau yakin?"

Remaja dihadapannya hanya tersenyum sambil membetulkan posisi wig-nya yang sedikit aneh.

"Tak ada pilihan lain, kan? Lagipula memang ini yang kutunggu-tunggu. Akhirnya aku bisa berguna untuk Tou-san," cengiran khasnya mengisyaratkan '_jangan cemas, Aniki'_ pada pemuda rupawan dihadapannya.

"Terserahmulah," sang Aniki berjalan menjauh dan meraih kunci motor yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aniki mau pergi?"

"Hn,"

"Tak ingin melihat penampilan perdanaku di _Liga Junior_?"

"Dan melihat saat-saat wigmu terlepas dan memperlihatkan rambut panjangmu?" ejeknya.

Naruto merajuk sambil menggembungkan pipinya, "Aniki mendoakanku ketahuan di partai perdanaku ya?"

Kyuubi menatap adiknya miris. Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak sang adik berjanji untuk menggantikannya di lapangan hijau. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak adik perempuannya memutuskan menjadi seorang lelaki di lapangan hijau. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak sang ayah mulai memforsir adik perempuannya dengan latihan berat yang tak sesuai dengan anak seusianya apalagi untuk seorang gadis remaja.

"Aniki?" tanya sosok yang kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut kuning berantakan dan mata secerah langit siang itu.

"Hn?" jawab Kyuubi berlagak acuh, padahal dia yang paling cemas dengan adik perempuannya itu.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Kyuubi.

"Aniki—," perlahan Naruto melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh kekar Kyuubi yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Pundaknya bergetar hebat tanda beratnya beban yang ia derita selama ini.

"…," Kyuubi hanya diam dan membiarkan adiknya memeluknya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gundah.

Kyuubi perlahan membelai puncak kepala adik kesayangannya itu.

"NARUTO! CEPAT TURUN!" teriakan sang ayah terdengar dari depan rumah.

"YA!" jawab Naruto yang telah melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh sang kakak.

Naruto tersenyum lebar di hadapan kakak lelakinya itu, "Aku berangkat," ucapnya sambil meraih tas perlengkapan yang tergeletak diatas kasur orange-nya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Naruto—," panggil Kyuubi yang membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Ganbatte ne. Ore no toutou!" ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum yang jarang diperlihatkannya sejak lima tahun belakangan ini.

"Ganbarimasu!" Naruto tersenyum dan melangkah cepat menuruni tangga.

**.**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**.**

Tak lama setelah bus kesebelasan Suna berangkat, sesosok pemuda raven dengan mata yang sama kelamnya melangkah memasuki kediaman Namikaze.

"Kau sudah datang, Uchiha?" ucap Kyuubi yang melangkah menuruni tangga.

"Berapa kali kuminta padamu untuk tak memanggilku seperti itu, Kyuu?" sosok raven berambut panjang itu kini menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu masuk.

"Dan berapa kali kuperintahkan padamu untuk tidak sok akrab denganku, Uchiha?" Kyuubi melangkah mengambil segelas air dingin dari kulkas dan menghilangkan dahaganya.

Pemuda raven berambut panjang itu hanya tertawa ringan dan melihat jam yang terlingkar di lengannya. "Kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya.

Kyuubi menatap sahabatnya itu. "Kau saja yang mewakiliku dalam pertemuan itu," katanya acuh.

Sang Uchiha mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Aku sedang malas,"

"Tapi, Kyuu—,"

"Aku mempercayakannya padamu, Uchiha," ucapnya sambil melewati sang sahabat yang kini terlihat marah.

"Lalu? Sekarang kau akan kemana?"

Kyuubi mengangkat alisnya, "Nonton bola," jawabnya enteng sambil memakai jaket kulit yang tadi hanya ditentengnya.

"Apa? Kau membatalkan mendatangi pertemuan penting ini hanya untuk menonton bola?" bentak pemuda itu marah.

"Bukan _'hanya'_, tapi _'karena'_. Aku ingin menonton debut perdana adik perempuanku di _Liga Junior_,"

"Apa?" sang pemuda raven membelalakkan mata.

"Ah, bukan adik perempuan. Tapi, _adik lelakiku,_" Kyuubi melangkah meninggalkan sang pemuda raven.

"Hei Kyuubi," panggil pemuda itu masih dengan sedikit emosi.

"Kupercayakan padamu, Itachi," ucapnya dan menjalankan motor sportnya dan meninggalkan Uchiha Itachi yang kini hanya bisa menggerutu dam menendang kerikil di depannya.

**.**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**.**

… **2 years ago**

Tawa membahana di apartemen kecil itu.

"Apa-apaan kepalamu itu?" ejek sosok rambut kemerahan dengan kemeja yang tak dikancing dan celana Hawaii bermotif rubah itu tertawa pada sosok dihadapannya.

Sosok itu terlihat kembali merajuk dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. "Terserah pendapatmu, _Baka Aniki_!" ucapnya sambil menghempaskan diri di sebelah Kyuubi yang asyik mengunyah _popcorn_.

"Lalu? Apa tujuanmu datang ke apartemenku ini?"

Naruto memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan memposisikan dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuubi.

"Jangan kau bilang bahwa kau lupa kalau dua bulan lalu aku baru saja lulus SMA!" tegas Naruto.

"Ya, aku lupa," jawab Kyuubi enteng sambil tetap mengunyah popcorn di panguannya.

"Ah… Kau keterlaluan sekali, Aniki," rengek Naruto.

Kyuubi hanya tertawa dan menawari popcorn itu ke depan hidung Naruto yang langsung diraup Naruto dengan bersemangat.

"Lalu kenapa dengan kelulusanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku akan kuliah di Konoha,"

"Hmm, lalu?"

"Aku sudah lulus ujian masuknya, dan minggu lalu ayah sudah menghadap Dekan Fakultasku,"

"Untuk apa _Oyaji_ menghadap Dekanmu?" Kini Kyuubi memasang tampang ingin tahu.

"Untuk memperbaiki data diriku,"

"Hah?" Kyuubi masih tak mengerti.

"Dia mengganti data diriku menjadi seorang lelaki,"

"APA!" Kyuubi berteriak keras.

"Ugh! Biasa saja donk, aniki! Tak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu!" Naruto menggosok-gosok telinganya yang kini berdenging akibat teriakan Kyuubi.

"Dan kau membiarkannya!" tanya Kyuubi penuh emosi.

Naruto memandang heran Kyuubi, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku tak punya alasan menolak, kan? Lagi pula kebetulah sekali Konoha punya kesebelasan yang tangguh."

"…," Kyuubi hanya terdiam dan memandang tak percaya pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau tahu, Aniki. Aku langsung ditawari bergabung di kesebelasan Konoha University lho. Hua, aku tak menyangka ternyata mereka tertarik pada permainanku di _Liga Junior," _mata Naruto terlihat berbinar-binar. "Ayah pasti bangga padaku!" lajutnya.

Kyuubi menatap miris adiknya yang kini semakin seperti seorang lelaki itu. _"Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu, Baka Imotou,"_ protesnya dalam hati.

"Jadi?" Naruto bertanya pada Kyuubi.

"Apa?" jawabnya acuh.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Kyuubi acuh.

"Rambutku, penampilanku? Apa sudah terlihat seperti anak laki-laki?" tanyanya dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau kau jadi lelaki, Kekasihmu itu bakalan jadi homo donk. Siapa namanya? Sai, ya? Eh—," Kyuubi mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"—ngan," Naruto menunduk.

"Ha?"

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama lelaki itu di depanku!" amuk Naruto. "Dan kutegaskan, dia bukan kekasihku, dia hanya masa lalu!"

Kyuubi hanya mengangkat alis dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Jadi?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Apa lagi?" Kyuubi menjawab acuh.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Sudah cukup tampan? Atau terlalu tampan?" Naruto berdiri dan berkacak pinggang di depan Kyuubi sambil berpose narsis.

Kyuubi sweatdrop seketika melihat mood adiknya yang menghawatirkan itu. Cepat marah, dan cepat melupakan sesuatu. Dengan cepat dia menarik lengan Naruto dan membuatnya tertidur di pangkuan Kyuubi.

"Seperti apapun caramu berpakaian, dimataku kau tetap terlihat seperti anak perempuan ribut yang berputar-putar, _Baka Chibi_," ejek Kyuubi yang dibalas cemberut oleh Naruto.

**BRUK!**

Dua pasang mata safir yang sedikit berbeda warna itu langsung tertumbuk pada sosok yang menciptakan bunyi itu.

"Anko," ucap Kyuubi kaget melihat sosok wanita berambut hitam di depan pintu apartemennya.

Naruto yang menyadari kondisi aneh itu langsung membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Ah, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira, Nee-san," ucapnya panik.

Kyuubi hanya memukul kepalanya karena lupa mengunci pintu depan dan membuat kekasihnya melihat adegan kedekatannya dengan adik perempuannya. Bukan, kali ini adiknya telah berubah menjadi sosok laki-laki dan kekasihnya yang seorang…

"KYAAA! Yaoi Incest," teriaknya histeris sambil berlari mendekati Namikaze bersaudara itu dan mulai mengambil gambar dari berbagai sisi.

Naruto sweatdrop seketika dan teringat kalau kakaknya pernah mengeluh soal hobi kekasihnya yang seorang _FUJOSHI_.

"Naru-chan kau tampan sekali. Manis… Tipe _UKE_ idaman," katanya sambil memeluk Naruto dengan histeris.

"A-arigatou, Anko-neesan," ucap Naruto terbata.

**~Kyuubi Flashback -END-~**

**.**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**.**

**Trrr…Trrr…Trrr…**

Ponsel Flip berwarna orange kemerahan itu bergetar diatas meja kaca sebuah ruang apartemen di tengah kota Konoha. Sosok berambut kemerahan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kondisi setengah basah itu segera menyambar dan menjawab panggilan yang ditujukan padanya itu.

"Moshi-moshi,"

"_Moshi-moshi, Kyuubi. Bagaimana?"_ suara perempuan di seberang bertanya.

"Ya, dia memang kesana," jawab Kyuubi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"_Apa dia masih seperti itu?"_

"Ya, bagitulah."

"_Kapan kau berangkat?"_

"Aku akan berangkat dengan penerbangan besok pagi."

"_Baiklah, aku akan menyusulmu dua hari lagi,"_

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan—,"

"_Aku baik-baik saja, Kyuubi. Tak usah cemaskan kondisiku."_

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sesampainya disana tolong segera hubungi aku."

"_Tenang saja. Baiklah, kau juga jaga kesehatan selama perjalanan,"_

"Tenang saja, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Wanita diseberang tertawa renyah,_ "Oyasumi, Kyuu-chan."_

"Oyasumi, _Okaa-san_," Kyuubi menutup ponselnya dan menatap langit malam di luar jendela partemennya.

"Maaf, ini batas kesabaranku selama ini, _Oyaji,"_ Kyuubi menggenggam erat ponselnya dan menarap penuh amarah ke hamparan langit malam sambil membayangkan sosok ayah egois yang membuat adiknya seperti ini.

**.**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**TBC**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Fuah~ akhirnya sempat juga Update di tengah malam setelah kepala puyeng akibat UTS dan leher yang cenat-cenut akibat salah tidur. Maaf kalau Arale selalu kelamaan update karena kuliah yang semakin sibuk dan otak yang mampet dan kata-kata yang tak keluar di jalur yang benar. Maaf juga dengan alur yang terkesan du ulur-ulur. Ini gara-gara Arale mikir kalau entah kenapa jalan ceritanya terlalu merembes jauh dari Judul dan Tema yang Arale angkat. Makanya mari kita kembali ke jalur yang benar… :P

.

.

**Saatnya balasan Fict!**

**ShaRa Namikaze****, ****Princess Assasin****, naru3, ****ichiko yuuki****, ****Aoi no Kaze****, bryella, ****KyouyaxCloud****, Tsuki no Akaiichi, ****Pochi Yuna** Maafkan ke-ngaret-an update-annya m(_ _)m Selamat membaca~

**Kanata D. Renkinjutsushi** FemJiraiya OTL lalu nasip Tsunade gimanaan?

**Anata Kiyoshi ** Sepupunya Gaara kayanya udah bisa ketebak di chapter ini deh XD

**Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi** Wa wa wa wa ada Mahdid nyasar (hahaha) Konfliknya blom keliatan yah XD maapkan saya

**Temariris ** Wakakakak, topi kupluk di daerahmu itu sebutan untuk Peci? *ikut membayangkan Sasuke make peci* XD kalau aku bilang 'kaya' topi rajut yang terbuat dari kain kebayang gak?

**only-K** Berani kamu sama saya! *nyiapin bazooka-nya Juki* XD Saba raja Kay, Sai ada lagi kok. Tapi, entar… soal Naru yang Tsun-Dere… XD Emang dia tsundere sih XD

**Akane Inoue** Na-nani? Lemon? Saiklah akan saya pertimbangkan *catet*

**Fujo suka nyasar** Hontou ni, gomennasai~ yang ini udah rada panjangan-kan :3

**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA** ketemu neneknya 2 chapter lagi yah XD *ditabok*

**Chiraeru el Zuwet** hohoho review 3 chapter sekaligus wkwkwk arigatou… map kelamaan update m(_ _)m

**Yuuchan no Haru999** Lagi-lagi permintaan naik Rated, tar aku usahain sejalan ceritanya yak XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tolong RnR-nya dibawah sini…**

**m(_ _)m**


	7. Me in Your

**+= If I Were a Boy =+ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**If I Were a Boy © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: SasukexFemNaruto**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**Part 7: **

**Me in Your**

**.**

**.**

"Ughh! Sampai juga!" Naruto langsung merenggangkan tubuhnya seturun dari taksi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya pendek pada supir taksi yang sudah menurunkan barang-barang mereka dan menyerahkan ongkos taksi yang tertera pada argo.

Sasuke memandang plang papan praktek yang berdiri dibalik pagar setinggi 150cm yang mengelilingi rumah bercat putih bersih dengan halaman yang lumayan luas itu.

**dr. Chiyo**

"Siapa?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Boku no Obaa-chan," bangga Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Ayo," Naruto mengajak Sasuke masuk.

"Sini kopermu," Sasuke mengambil alih koper yang tadinya ditarik Naruto.

**Tok-tok-tok!**

"Obaa-chan… Obaa-chan… Sumimasen—" teriak Naruto didepan pintu putih yang berdiri kokoh dihadapan mereka.

"Ano—" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan usaha Naruto memanggil Obaa-chan-nya. "Chiyo-sensei sedang tidak dirumah."

Naruto dan Sasuke membalikkan badan menghadap sesosok gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat panjang yang diikat tinggi dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuket bunga dengan bermacam-macan jenis dan warna.

"Ino-chan!" histeris Naruto tiba-tiba dan berlari menuju sosok yang berdiri di depan pagar.

"Naru-chan?" kaget gadis itu .

"Hisashiburi… Kau tambah cantik saja," kedua gadis cantik itu saling berpelukan.

"Kau bisa saja," wajah Ino bersemu merah.

"Ah, kenalkan. Ini temanku di Konoha," Naruto memperkenalkan sosok raven rupawan di sebelahnya pada gadis yang merupakan teman dari kecilnya itu.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke mengulurkan tangan.

Tiba-tiba mata Ino membelalak dan cepat-cepat membungkuk dalam, "Hajimemashite Uchiha-sama. Saya Yamanaka Ino, adik dari Yamanaka Deidara, sekretaris Uchiha Itachi-sama."

"Hn, jadi kau adik Deidara-san. Hajimemashite," Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Terimakasih untuk bantuan anda sekeluarga yang berkenan mempekerjakan kakak saya di perusahaan anda," ucap Ino tulus.

"Iie, aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih pada Deidara-san. Kalau bukan karena bantuan dia, aku tak mungkin bisa berada di sini sekarang," ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Ino akhirnya bercakap-cakap seakan mengacuhkan keberadaannya yang tepat berdiri disamping Sasuke. Entah mengapa hatinya bergemuruh melihat dua sahabatnya akrab. Dilangkahkannya kakinya kembali memasuki pekarangan sempit rumah obaachannya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan pucat mencekal sebelah lengannya. Tangan itu bergerak perlahan tapi pasti, menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Naruto.

"Aduh, maafkan saya Sasuke-sama. Anda pasti lelah setelah perjalanan panjang, tapi saya malah mengajak anda ngobrol panjang," ujar Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke. Tumben-tumbenan pemuda ini betah ngobrol dengan orang lain dan bersikap ramah.

"Naru-chan, duplikat kunci rumah Chiyo-sensei ada dirumahku. Aku ambil sebentar ya," Ino berlari memasuki rumahnya yang terletak di sebelah rumah Obaa-chan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Tumben kau bersikap ramah pada orang lain?" tanyanya tiba-tiba pada pemuda disampingnya yang masih memasang wajah ramah.

"Hn? Kau cemburu?" godanya dengan tatapan jahil.

"…" Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Aku tak punya hak untuk cemburu pada gadis manapun yang mendekatimu, kan?" jawabnya datar.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarkan jawaban Naruto.

"Lalu?" Naruto menatap tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Sasuke. "Sampai kapan kau mau menggenggam tanganku?"

"Kalau kau tak mau, lepaskan saja," celetuknya sambil menatap sapphire didepannya.

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah. Gadis pirang itu langsung menghentakkan lengannya yang tadi digenggam Sasuke dan segera berlari menuju rumah Ino.

"Huwa!" Ino kaget saat menemukan Naruto yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya ketika dia membuka pintu. "Kau mengagetkanku saja, Naru-chan," ucapnya.

Sedangkan sosok itu hanya menampilkan cengiran khasnya dengan tiga guratan disetiap sisi yang semakin jelas.

"Ini kuncinya," Ino menyerahkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan kalajenking merah.

"Ah, arigatou Ino-chan," Naruto berbalik dan siap melangkah pergi ketika,

"Naru-chan," panggilan Ino menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto.

"Ya?"

Ino melangkah perlahan mendekati Naruto dan menarik perlahan wig pirang panjangnya hingga terlepas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino dengan wajah miris.

"Kau tahu?" Naruto membelalak.

Ino mengangguk, "Chiyo-sensei, dan Shuu-niichan juga sudah tahu," Ino menatap Naruto yang penampilannya kembali seperti semula. Gadis cantik berambut kuning cerah dengan potongan tak terlalu pendek, dengan mata sejernih lautan tenang.

Naruto tertawa miris, matanya mulai keruh terkontaminasi air garam yang keluar dari kelenjar air matanya, "Ternyata tak ada gunanya aku membeli wig panjang. Toh obaachan ternyata sudah mengetahuinya, kau, bahkan Shuu-niichan juga sudah tahu." Permata bening mulai menetes satu persatu dari bola mata itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino lagi.

Naruto hanya menunduk dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan jati dirimu?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" Naruto menatap Ino.

"Kyuubi-niisan," jawabnya pendek tanpa maksud menyembunyikan apapun dari teman bermainnya sewaktu kecil itu.

"Dasar aniki bermulut ember," tawanya hambar sambil mendongak ke langit untuk menghentikan aliran airmatanya.

"…" Ino hanya terdiam melihat Naruto yang dari dulu dikenalnya tegar dan kuat kini berlinangan air mata. Pasti sudah banyak kesulitan yang dialaminya selama dua tahun terakhir.

"Padahal dia _juga_ menyuruhku potong rambut," bisiknya yang terdengar jelas oleh Ino.

Perlahan, tangan Ino menggapai puncak kepala pirang Naruto. "Naru-chan—"

"Naruto," suara Ino terpotong oleh suara lain.

Kedua gadis itu berbalik, dan mendapati sosok raven nan rupawan sudah berdiri di ambang pagar kediaman Yamanaka sambil menarik troli koper Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke," buru-buru Naruto menghapus airmatanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil memegang pundak Naruto.

"Ehe, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kelilipan."

"Kubilang jangan bohong padaku!" kata Sasuke tegas sambil menatap mata biru Naruto yang mengeruh.

Sasuke memandang wig yang kini digenggam Ino.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Sasuke memandang Ino dengan tatapan yang susah ditebak.

Ino mengangguk perlahan dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan miris.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto dan mulai mengacak-acak rambut pirang berantakan milik gadis orange itu.

"Sudahlah, aku lebih suka kau apa adanya," ujar Sasuke lembut.

Naruto hanya menunduk dalam diam.

"Chiyo-sensei mengerti alasanmu memilih hidup seperti ini selama dua tahun belakangan ini, Naru-chan," Ino angkat suara.

Naruto menghapus air matanya, berbalik menghadap Ino dan tersenyum. "Arigatou, Ino-chan," ucapnya tulus.

"Un," Ino mengangguk. Keduanya kemudian berpelukan erat.

Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata, "Ah, baiklah. Sebaiknya aku meletakkan barang-barangku ke rumah Chiyo-baachan dulu. Nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya," ujarnya sambil melangkah keluar dari pekarangan rumah keluarga Yamanaka.

"Ah, sebelumnya, Naruto," Ino menarik lengan Naruto dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Sepertinya, Chiyo-sensei tidak akan pulang mala mini. Jadi, mala mini kau dan kekasihmu yang tampan itu bisa berduaan sampai nanti malam," bisiknya dengan nada jahil.

Paras Naruto sontak memerah, "Kau apa-apaan sih, Ino," Naruto langsung memukul kepala Ino.

**TAK!**

Dan gadis itu hanya nyengir sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat wajah Naruto yang mendadak bersemu.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa! Sudahlah, ayo pergi dari sini!" Naruto melangkah cepat menginggalkan Ino dan Sasuke di belakangnya.

Sasuke hanya heran memandang Naruto yang moodnya berubah-ubah sepanjang hari ini. _"Apa gara-gara jet-lag?"_ batinnya.

"Sasuke-sama, tolong jaga Naruto untukku. Dia itu tak setegar penampilan luarnya," mohon Ino sambil memandang Sasuke penuh harap.

"Hn. Percayakan padaku. Aku takkan meninggalkannya sendiri," ucap Sasuke mantap sambil melangkahkan kaki menyusul Naruto yang sudah memasuki rumah Obaasan-nya.

Ino membungkuk dalam penuh terima kasih.

**.**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**.**

Naruto yang sejak satu jam yang lalu terkapar kecapean tak menyadari sesosok raven datang menghampiri tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi selembar kaos oblong dan celana pendek diatas lutut. Tatapan mata onyxnya mulai menjelajah dari ujung kaki jenjang Naruto, perlahan naik ke arah paha mulus Naruto yang biasanya tertutupi oleh celana jeans panjang selama di lingkungan kampus. Pinggang rampingnya yang sedikit tersingkap dapat menggoda iman setiap remaja sehat untuk memeluk, meraba dan menyentuhnya. Dada dan pundaknya yang naik-turun beraturan menyatakan dengan tegas bahwa gadis berparas manis itu sedang terlelap dengan nyenyaknya. Maklum saja, perjalanan selama 5 jam diatas pesawat membuat siapapun letih.

Perlahan mata pemuda rupawan itu berpindah memandang leher jenjang sosok yang sedang terlelap dengan damai itu. Jantungnya yang berdentum kencang serta jalan pikirannya yang mulai merambat ke arah yang tidak-tidak serasa berusaha mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"_Cium dia, Sasuke. Kecup bibirnya. Tinggalkan jejak kepemilikanmu di lehernya yang menggoda itu. Kau lihat pinggang rampingnya itu? Tak inginkah kau merabanya. Apa kau tak ingin merasakan kaki jenjangnya beradu dengan tubuhmu? Tak inginkah kau mendengarkan suara menggodanya saat dirimu berada dalam dirinya?"_

Perlahan pemuda rupawan itu melangkah mendekati sosok yang kini terbaring itu. Tubuhnya sedikit-demi sedikit mulai condong kedepan, menuju wajah gadis yang terlelap itu.

"Naruto," bisiknya perlahan.

"Hngh," erangan tertahan keluar dari bibir ranum gadis itu.

Perlahan lengan pucatnya bergerak perlahan menyentuh hamparan lembut mahkota berwarna kuning itu. Menyisipkan jemarinya diantara helaian yang kini bergoyang perlahan searah hembusan angin yang bertiup dari pintu geser yang terbuka lebar di rumah besar bergaya kuno itu.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau pindah tidur ke kamar. Nanti kau masuk angin," ucapnya lembut.

"Hengh, sebentar lagi, 'Suke. Aku masih mengan—," suaranya yang berbisik perlahan menghilang. Gadis itu kembali terlelap dan masuk kembali ke alam mimpi.

Perlahan Sasuke menyisipkan lengannya ke belakang leher dan lipatan lutut Naruto dan membopongnya menuju sebuah kamar yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Dasar ceroboh! Tak ada pertahanan sedikitpun," rutuk Sasuke setelah membaringkan Naruto diatas futon yang terhampar di tengah kamar.

Naruto perlahan menggeliat di atas futon dan mengigau perlahan. "Baka aniki, aku pasti jadi anggota tim Nasional," erangnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar igauan yang diucapkan tak jelas oleh Naruto.

"'Suke," igau Naruto lagi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Naruto.

"Suki—,"

"Eh?" mata Sasuke terbelalak mendengar sepotong kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"—yaki," lanjut sosok itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sambil memijat perlahan pelipisnya. Debaran jantungnya yang sesaat tadi bergemuruh, darahnya yang tadi tiba-tiba berdesir kini perlahan kembali ke ritme normalnya.

"Kau ini," rutuknya pada sosok yang kini kembali menggeliat diatas futon empuk itu.

Sasuke kembali memandang sosok yang terlelap dengan nyenyaknya itu. Entah kenapa dia rindu wajahnya diukir didalam sepasang safir yang kini tertutup itu. Dia rindu suara yang selalu memanggilnya _'Teme' _itu. Dia rindu senyuman rubah yang memperlihatkan tiga pasang guratan di kedua pipi gadis berkulit tan itu. Padahal gadis itu ada di hadapannya, tapi entah mengapa sesaat terasa begitu jauh.

Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Naruto. Dirinya hanya seorang teman yang dua tahun belakangan ini kebetulan dekat dengan sosok rupawan yang bercahaya di tengah lapangan itu. Dirinya tak lebih dari seorang teman yang selalu berusaha menjadi yang didepan dihati gadis itu. Tapi, dirinya tak tahu apapun soal gadis itu, keluarganya, lingkungannya dibesarkan, bahkan hidupnya sebelum mereka bertemu.

Pemuda raven itu sadar. Sadar bahwa dia tak punya hak apapun terhadap gadis di depannya. Tak punya peran apapun dalam hidup seorang Namikaze Naruto. Hanya karena ketidak-mau-tahuannyalah ia masih punya muka berada disebelah sosok mempesona itu. Hanya karena keegoisannyalah dia nekat mengejar sosok itu hingga ke pulau selatan ini.

Sasuke tertawa hambar, "Aku yang egois ini masih berani berada di samping sosok indah sepertimu benar-benar tak tahu malu."

Helaian pirang yang lembut itu kembali diraih jemari pucat Sasuke. Disingkirkannya helaian yang menutupi paras cantik gadis tomboy itu. Perlahan diusapnya pipi lembut itu dengan jemari pucatnya sambil menatap lembut sosok gadis yang disukainya sejak lebih dari setahun lalu itu. Digesekkannya permukaan ibu jarinya ke permukaan lembut bibir gadis itu. Wajahnya perlahan condong kedepan dan berhenti tepat di depan bibir yang kini sedikit terbuka itu.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku yang egois ini mencintaimu?" bisiknya perlahan dengan segenap perasaan yang meletup-letup bagai kembang api yang terbakar di malam musim panas.

Didaratkannya bibirnya ke permukaan lembut yang sedikit kering itu. Perlahan pemuda raven itu melumat bibir bawah sang gadis yang terlelap bak putri tidur yang menunggu sang pangeran berkuda putih membangunkannya. Bibir itu dilumatnya perlahan dan sepenuh hati. Dijilatnya permukaan bibir yang mulai tampak sedikit merona itu saking kuatnya sang pemuda menghisapnya. Siapa sangka sang gadis yang tertidur itu mulai mengerang perlahan dan membalas ciuman sang pangeran. Akhirnya, lidah Sasuke dengan sigap menerobos bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka dan menginfasi apa yang ada dalam rongga lembab itu. Lidah mereka saling bergulat lembut, tak ada yang berusaha mendominasi dan didominasi. Semua mengalir mengikuti degupan jantung mereka yang mulai seirama.

Merasa kalau gadis yang diciumnya mulai kehabisan nafas, diakhirinya ciuman penuh cinta itu dan beralih megecup pipi, kelopak mata, rahang, hingga leher sang gadis yang masih tertidur dengan sedikit terengah-engah kehabisan nafas. Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan leher dan pundak Naruto, menghirup dalam aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh sang gadis. Aroma memabukkan yang sangat disukainya.

Sasuke tertawa perlahan, dan mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Naruto, "Kalau lebih dari ini, aku tak akan bisa bertahan untuk tidak menyerangmu, Dobe. Pertahananmu benar-benar tak ada," bisiknya perlahan.

**.**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**.**

Semburat kemerahan terpeta jelas di permukaan wajah gadis berkulit tan itu ketika saat terjaga dari mati surinya menemukan sosok raven yang terbaring di sampingnya dengan begitu lelap. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan bahwa pemandangan di hadapannya itu nyata adanya. Sosok rupawan yang terlelap disebelahnya dengan posisi menyamping dan wajah mereka hanya terpaut sedikit jarak.

Gadis manis itu menatap lekat sosok rupawan itu. Baru disadarinya betapa tampannya sahabatnya itu. Rambut lembut yang berwarna legam, kulit putih bersih bak porselen, hidung bangir, mata kelam yang kini terlihat tertutup selopak mata dengan bulu mata yang panjang. Bibir merah yang membuat setiap wanita ingin mencium dan mendapat ciuman dari sang pangeran tampan.

"_Hngh, Naruto,"_ igauan Sasuke membuat jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdentum kencang.

Tubuh Sasuke perlahan beringsut mendekat pada tubuhnya yang masih terbaring diatas futon. Lengan pucat Sasuke melingkar ke pinggang rampingnya, wajah tampannya menyusup masuk diantara perbatasan leher dan pundaknya dan mulai menggigit kecil area sensitive disana dan apa yang dilakukan Naruto? Dia hanya mampu mengerang tertahan dan menggeliat sambil berpegangan pada rambut belakang pemuda raven itu.

"Hen-tikan, Sasuke," erangnya tertahan.

"_Naruto… Naruto… Naruto,"_ igauan itu semakin menjadi dan Naruto semakin kewalahan menghalau tangan Sasuke yang mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya dan menciumi lehernya dengan liar.

"Gyaaaa!" teriak Naruto keras ketika terjaga dari mimpinya. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya panas, matanya menjelajah pemandangan disekelilingnya dan tertumbuk pada sosok raven yang terlelap di sebelahnya.

"Hngh, apa kau tak bisa tenang sedikit, Dobe? Aku masih mengantuk," rutuk sosok raven itu mulai membuka matanya.

Naruto yang terkaget langsung mendudukkan diri dengan cepat.

"A-aku siapkan makan malam dulu," ucapnya terbata dan segera melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terbaring di tepi futon.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Untung kau segera terbangun, kalau tidak aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan dirimu," bisiknya lirih sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dalam bantal yang sesaat tadi masih dipakai Naruto.

**.**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**.**

Harum masakan perlahan menghampiri hidung bungsu Uchiha yang sedang kelaparan setelah mandi. Ketika kakinya mencari sumber wangi yang membuat perutnya berteriak kelaparan itu, dirinya menemukan sosok gadis berambut pirang pendek yang berdiri membelakanginya. Tubuh semampainya dibalut apron putih dengan sedikit noda di beberapa tempat. Bibirnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang tak terlalu diketahui Sasuke. Mungkin itu salah satu soundtrack anime. Entahlah, dia juga tak terlalu yakin karena dia bukan tipe seseorang yang menyukai anime, tokusatsu, maupun game.

_kimi wa ima nami danagashita nakijakuru kodomo no you ni__  
__tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo__  
__natsu no sora miagete niranda_

_tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai__  
__hontou wa kowai kuse ni__  
__taisetsu namo no wo ushinawanu you ni__  
__hisshi de hashirinukete kita_

___itsudatte nagai yoru wo futari de norikoeta__  
__kono mama issho ni irukara tsuyogattenai de iinda yo_

___kimi wa ima nami danagashita nakijakuro kodomo no you ni__  
__tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo susumu yo__  
__natsu no sora miagete sakenda__  
__natsu no sora miagete niranda_

Entah karena perutnya yang terlalu lapar atau penglihatannya yang mulai memburuk. Di matanya, sosok Naruto yang sedang menggunakan apron itu terlihat seperti seorang istri yang sedang memasak untuk sang suami.

"_Ah, Suamiku. Sebentar lagi makanan siap,"_ ujar Naruto sambil menoleh pada sosoknya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang makan.

"…," Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tak mengatakan apapun.

"_Suamiku? Kau kenapa?"_ Naruto berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Suamiku? Sua—,"_ pandangan Sasuke mulai memburam.

"—suke? Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" Naruto bertanya pada sosok rupawan yang pandangannya kosong selama beberapa saat tadi.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," ucapnya sedikit terbata sambil melangkah menuju meja makan yang sudah terhidang beberapa menu.

"Ayo, kita makan," ucap Naruto sambil membawa nampan berisi _Chicken_ _Katsu_, dua mangkuk _Udon_ _Kuah_ _Daging_ dan semangkuk _Agedashi_ _Tofu_.

"Memangnya ini bisa dimakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

"Kau cicipi dulu baru protes," jawab Naruto dengan senyum di bibirnya. Sepertinya dia cukup percaya diri dengan hasil masakannya.

"Hn," Sasuke meletakkan handuk kecil yang tadi tersampir di pundaknya di sandaran kursi makan yang kosong. Tangannya menggapai semangkuk nasi yang telah disodorkan Naruto ke hadapannya.

"Arigatou," ucapnya singkat sambil memandang hidangan yang ada di atas meja. Matanya tertumbuk pada satu hidangan yang janggal.

"Ramen?" tanyanya sambil memandang Naruto yang sedang menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuknya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab gadis pirang itu santai.

"Ramen sebagai lauk makan malam?" tanya bungsu Uchiha itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Siapa bilang itu lauk? Itu makanan penutup untukku," protes Naruto.

Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto seoorang penggila Ramen. Tapi, ramen sebagai makanan penutup di malam hari cukup untuk membuat seorang gadis menjadi gumpalan daging yang berlemak.

"Kau yakin, Naruto? Apa kau tak takut gemuk?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah membengkak. Lagi pula aku juga tak perlu takut gemuk karena setiap hari aku selalu berolahraga dengan teratur," jawabnya enteng sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Tahu Sasuke masih memandangnya dengan heran, Naruto meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuknya.

"Ini memang makanan wajibku setiap malam, Sasuke. Apa aku terlihat gemuk selama ini sehingga kau merasa terganggu dengan _ramen-ku?_" ucapnya sambil memberi penekanan pada kata _Ramen._

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Maafan aku. Aku Cuma sedikit terkejut dengan pola makanmu. Ku kira kau tipe gadis yang menjaga pola makan dimalam hari. Soalnya kulihat tubuhmu kurus walau porsi ramenmu di siang hari membuat semua teman-teman kita kaget."

Naruto memamerkan cengiran rubahnya, "Selama otak dan otot kita bekerja, tak perlu takut makanan yang sebanyak ini bertumpuk dibawah kulit dan menjadi lemak tak jenuh, kan?"

Sasuke tertawa dan mengiyakan kalimat Naruto barusan. Sasuke meraih sumpit yang tertata diatas meja makan dan mengambil Agedashi Tofu yang terhidang dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya.

"Hmm, enak!" celetuknya cepat ketika rasa sedap menyentuh lidahnya.

"Apa ku bilang. Cicipi dulu, baru kau boleh protes," cengiran rubah kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto.

Sasuke mencoba semangkuk Udon kuah daging yang terhidang. _Lezat._ Begitu pikirnya.

"Bagaimana rasa Chicken katsu-nya? Karena kutahu kau penyuka sayuran, jadi kuperbanyak acar lobaknya," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia saat tahu Naruto mengetahui kesukaannya. "Luar biasa," ucapnya pendek saat mencoba memakan Chicken Katsu beserta acar yang disajikan Naruto.

"Ah, tadi aku membuat jus tomat, tapi sedang kudinginkan di kulkas. Nanti kau bisa mengambilnya,"

"Terimakasih, Naruto," ucap Sasuke tulus.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Soalnya aku hanya bisa menyajikan ini untuk makan malam. Tapi kau tak memprotes apapun. Yah, mungkin makanan di rumahmu jauh lebih mewah. Tapi, makanan ini cukup layak untuk dimakan, kan?" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit semburat kemerahan dipipinya.

"Aku malah merasa masakanmu jauh lebih enak dari masakan koki di rumahku,"

"Benarkah?" ucap Naruto dengan rona bahagia di wajahnya.

"Hn. Kau sudah pantas menjadi seorang istri,"

Muka Naruto mendadak memerah. "Ma-mana ada yang mau meminangku. Aku kan jelek," ucapnya sambil menunduk malu.

"Kalau tak ada yang mau meminangmu, biar aku—," kata-kata Sasuke terpotong oleh bel yang berbunyi.

**Ting-Tong.**

"Ah, sepertinya Obaa-chan sudah pulang," Naruto segera beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu masuk.

**Ting-Tong.**

"Ya, sebentar,"

Naruto kaget dan membelalakkan mata ketika membuka pintu masuk dan menemukan sosok itu di depan pintu.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Yosha! Selesai… Maap kalau banyak _TYPO_ yang tak tersortir. Lalu untukbalasan Review yang datang, saya akan menyerahkan kehormatan ini pada Sasuke. Yak, silakan Sasuke. _*ngasih mike*_

_._

Hn, langsung saja.

Dari **Ren-Mi3 NoVantA** yang menanyakan perihal Neneknya si Dobe (melirik Naruto). Masih lama,mungkin 13 chapter lagi (ditampar Author). Next!

Dari **kanata D. renkinjutsushi****.** Asal kau tahu, kalau dia bukan calon ayah mertuaku, sudah lama kubunuh dia! (sharingan active) Next!

**Kimmy no Michiku** masih penasaran? Tetaplah mengikuti perkembangan yang ada! Next!

Lalu, dari **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**. Wajah Shuukaku? Satu hal yang pasti! Aku jauh lebih tampan daripada pemuda bodoh itu!

Selanjutnya! **CCloveRuki****.** Tak perlu terlalu mengharapkan Kyuubi, karena aku akan melindungi Naruto dengan nyawaku! Next!

**only-K****!** Kamu mau kuserang dengan Chidori? (death glare) Jangan sentuh Naruto! MENJAUH!

**Haru no Yuuchan999** yang mminta anikiku dan aniki-nya Dobe menjadi pasangan? (glare) Dalam mimpi! Ini Fict Straight! (Ditendang Auhor, "Apa kau tak bisa bicara lebih sopan dan ramah, U-CI-HA!" *glare*)

**Micon. **Kau takkan rugi nyasar di fict ini. NEXT!

**Kim D. Meiko****,** hipotesismu salah! (ditendang Author _'lagi'_)

Lalu, **ukkychan****.** Mau membantuku membunuhnya? (smirk)

**Chiraeru el Zuwet****,** Author memang Ratu ceroboh. (Author nyengir di sudut)

Lalu, **icha22madhen****.** Apa yang kau tertawakan? Next!

**Aoi no Kaze****,** ini udah di Update. Next!

**Delta Alpha Fujoshi****,** jangan marah padaku setelah baca Chapter ini.

**ichiko yuuki****,** Selama bersamaku, Dobe takkan menderita.

Next! **Shanera Sabanami****,** sudah di Update!

**ByuuBee,** penggemar Kyuubi (Kyuubi nyengir di sudut ruangan sambil membungkuk berterima kasih). Next!

**naomi arai****,** Kyuubi memang membingungkan. Tak ada yang tahu apa rencana-nya yang sebenarnya.

**Yukira,** sudah di Update!

Last, dari **Kazuki Namikaze****.** Semalam kamu mimpi makan dengan Gai-sensei. (tutup buku dan melangkah pergi)

.

.

**Sasuke**: Tugasku Selesai!

**Author**: *swt*

**Naruto**: Kenapa kau tak bisa sedikit lebih ramah, Teme!

**Sasuke**: Hn *melangkah pergi*

**Naruto**: OTL

**Saya tunggu review-nya untuk Chapter ini**

**m(_ _)m**


End file.
